Trois Pas dans la Réalité
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: Masumi Sera va enfin réussi à accomplir la tâche demandée par sa mère, convaincre Conan de filer les informations concernant l'APTX 4869, sauf que rien ne va se passe comme prévu quand un mystérieux commando armé va réussir à les neutraliser. En se réveillant, elle se trouve dans un monde différent du sien, le notre, et elle va découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule coincée ici...
1. Prologue : Multivers

**Trois Pas dans la Réalité**

* * *

Bonsoir, bonjour et salut à ceux qui viennent de cliquer sur cette FIC avec curiosité, ou juste en étant perdu.

Inutile de chercher à partir, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur.

Je ne mords pas, du moins pas encore.

Wouf !

L'histoire que je vais conter en ce jour de Noël sort un peu de l'habituel.

J'aime innover, parfois même au détriment des autres.

Trois âmes aux parcours différents vont pourtant croiser leur routes pour avoir un unique chemin face à un nouveau mystère.

Celui se révélera plutôt ardu et la solution ne sera clairement pas la plus évidente.

Je vous met au défis d'être plus malins que ces têtes pensantes.

Ne me décevez pas Chers Lecteurs de Fanfiction,net.

Qui sont ces aventuriers du quotient intellectuel me direz vous ?

Allons voir ça en réexpliquant leur histoire et leur caractère, bien que leur noms vous diront probablement quelque chose.

Commençons par la plus évidente...

* * *

 **14 Février 2019**

* * *

 _ **Japon; Beika City; Haido City Hotel**_

 **Masumi Sera**.

Si je vous ai dit qu'elle était la plus évidente à se souvenir, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Néanmoins, je vais un tout petit peu expliquer qui elle est pour ceux qui auraient un cancer du cerveau ou bien découvrirez actuellement Detective Conan.

Bienvenue à eux au passage.

Masumi est issue d'une famille loin d'être ordinaire, pour preuves :

\- **Tsutomu Akai** , le Père, un agent du FBI d'origine japonaise qui a été impliqué il y a 17 ans dans une affaire de double meurtre sur le sol américain qui n'a jamais vraiment été résolue, et il a disparu peu de temps après, laissant tout le monde supposer qu'il était mort. Depuis, le reste de la famille a été contraint de déménager au Japon pour y vivre, bien qu'il n'y en ait qu'un seul qui a vraiment eu la vie tranquille par la suite.

\- **Mary Sera** , la Mère, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année d'origine britannique ayant bossé pour leur services secrets qui est connue pour avoir un sacré tempérament, allant toujours droit au but et étant d'un naturel méfiant vis à vis des autres personnes. Ceux qui s'en sont pris à son mari ont réussi à l'avoir sans qu'on sache exactement comment, mais le résultat est qu'elle ait rajeuni et qu'aujourd'hui elle ait physiquement l'apparence d'une préadolescente d'environs 12 ans.

\- **Shūichi Akai** , l'aîné des enfants, qui a suivi les traces de son paternel afin de résoudre sa mystérieuse mort en devenant lui même un talentueux agent du FBI, aidé par sa maîtrise du Jeet Kune do, l'art du combat de Bruce Lee. En voulant faire payer le prix à l'Organisation Noire derrière ça, il a péri à son tour, dû moins c'est ce qu'ils pensent bien que Masumi croit qu'il pourrait se cacher sous le costume d'un certain **Subaru Okiya**.

\- **Shūkichi Haneda** , l'autre frère, qui est plus déconnecté de l'autre société secrète mafieuse qui a causé du tort à sa famille, ayant mené son existence de son coté et étant devenu nul autre que le Taiko Meijin, réussissant à avoir pendant un temps les 7 titres du Shōgi. Cette distinction n'était pas sans rapport à son niveau intellectuel, qui est peut être celui le plus élevé de la famille, alors qu'il y a de la concurrence comme vous avez pu le voir.

Vous avez vu l'arbre généalogique le plus badass du monde, ce qui vous permettra de comprendre que notre protagoniste l'est tout autant.

Masumi est quand à elle la petite sœur du tas, étant née après la mort supposée de Tsutomu, et elle grandit principalement avec Mary et Shukichi, ne rencontrant son deuxième frère qu'à l'âge de 7 ans. Depuis elle suit ses pas avec admiration, apprenant elle aussi l'art martial de petit dragon, et elle a été très triste d'apprendre sa mort, et veut par dessus tout connaître la vérité derrière celle ci.

Elle connait au passage **Shinichi Kudo** et sait qu'il a lui aussi rapetissé en prenant ensuite l'identité de **Conan Edogawa** , et il est la seconde personne qu'elle adore après son frère, depuis la fois où il a réussi à faire rire ce dernier. Secrètement, elle est amoureuse du Grand Detective Lycéen de l'Est, mais ses sentiments son voués à l'échec à cause que la relation qu'il entretient avec **Ran Mouri** qui est devenue au fils du temps une amie de Masumi.

Maintenant que je vous ai resitué la situation pour les deux du fond, passons à sa personnalité.

Masumi est quelqu'un de gai, ne s'énervant principalement que si on fait du mal à ses proches, et elle est très sociale, s'attirant rapidement la sympathie des personnes qui l'entourent. Etant donné qu'elle a du Akai dans le sang, vous pouvez être sur que quand elle va sauver ses amies, c'est toujours digne d'un film d'action américain, que ça soit avec sa moto ou à pied. Ajoutons à ça un esprit malin de détective avec un soupçon de moralité plus grise, toujours dû au sang qui coule dans ses veines, comme la fois où elle a essayé d'attiré un preneur d'otage à sa mort devant une fenêtre pour qu'un tireur de la police puisse l'abattre, tout ça sans vraiment être dérangée par cette l'idée.

Une part importante en ce qui la concerne est le fait qu'elle soit un garçon manqué, que ça soit de part certains traits de son comportement, les habits androgyne qu'elle porte en général ou bien sa poitrine plate qui est un sujet sensible pour elle donc évitez de l'aborder en sa présence. Tant qu'on y est à parler aussi de son apparence, l'une de ses canines est mal placée, ce qui fait qu'elle dépassé de sa bouche quand elle sourit, donnant un coté chat habituel des animés japonais.

J'espère que c'est bon, que je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

Repassons à l'instant présent car les choses sérieuses reprennent de plus belle.

Conan, Shinichi pour ceux vraiment intimes, avait enfin accepté de révéler des informations concernant l'APTX 4869, la drogue qui a fait rétrécir la mère de Masumi, ainsi que sur sa créatrice dans le but espéré dans le camp des Sera de pouvoir récupéré un antidote. Pour le petit détective, avoir de nouveaux alliés en qui il sait désormais qu'il peut faire confiance, c'est un plus, même si il continue par moment à se la jouer solo.

Ils ont convenus de se retrouver à cet hôtel assez célèbre, lieu de nombreuses affaires, certaines impliquant le Kid, un voleur très connu.

Pourquoi cet endroit en particulier ?

Parce que Mary sera de la partie et que c'est là qu'elle loge avec sa fille, pour l'instant.

La séance de révélation se fera donc dans leur chambre et ils sont d'ailleurs en route pour s'y rendre.

L'ascenseur où ils se trouvent se met à monter sans pour autant qu'ils soient en apesanteur, leur laissant un moment rien que pour eux.

Conan porte une veste bleue plutôt fine pour la fraîcheur extérieur, accompagné d'un pantalon qui y est assorti et de sa paire de chaussures habituelle qui laisse toujours des traces de leur passage quand elles tapent quelque part. Leur possesseur est dans sa position pensive habituelle, qu'il sort toujours sur les scènes de crimes, et il est surement en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il va devoir aborder dans la longue conversation qu'il y aura.

Masumi est habillée d'un pull noir couvert sous une veste brune bistre avec de la fausse fourrure autour du cou pour bien avoir chaud, un jeans noir bien serré au niveau de la ceinture et des chaussures de sécurités que sa maman lui conseillait souvent de mettre, au cas où. Elle observe son petit protégé en silence, toujours aussi souriante.

Voyons voir ce qui lui passe par la tête à ce moment là.

 _ **Est ce que je dois le lui dire ?**_

 ** _Ça lui_** _ **gâchera peut être son envie de coopérer.**_

 _ **Mais d'un autre coté, ce serait être honnête avec lui.**_

 _ **Allez, j'y avais, après tout c'est la Saint Valentin.**_

Avec sa voix un peu virile, elle lui adresse la parole, le faisant sortir de son moment dans son subconscient.

 **Masumi : Shinichi-kun, je dois t'avouer un truc.**

 **Conan : Hein ? De quoi Sera ?**

 **Masumi : Je t'aime mon sorcier.**

 **Celui vers qui s'envolent ces mot écarquille les yeux, interloqué, et commence à bafouiller.**

 **Conan : Je... Je...**

 **Masumi : Tu as tout ton temps pour y penser, on est pas pressé, surtout que tu as déjà quelqu'un.**

 **Conan : Sera...**

 **Masumi : Je suis contente que ça soit Ran qui soit l'heureuse élue, c'est une bonne personne, dommage que vous ne puissiez pas vivre votre vie comme vous le voulez à cause de cette organisation.**

 **Conan : Merci.**

 **Masumi : Au moins, ça c'est dit, je n'ai plus l'impression de te mentir en faisant comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi.**

Le détective rajeuni tente de trouver quelque chose à dire pour l'encourager de son coté pour qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un, mais le temps le rattrape.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrent sur le couloir du bon étage, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bonnes personnes qui les y attendent.

Avant de se rendre compte dans quel traquenard ils sont tombé qu'une lumière les aveugle puis des tirs surviennent.

Ensuite c'est le noir le plus total.

Sont ils morts ?

Je ne vous donne pas la réponse maintenant pour entretenir le suspense.

* * *

 _ **Etats Unis; New Raccoon City; Jewish Furies**_

 **Shiho Miyano**.

Ce nom semblera familier aux fans de DC non pas comics.

Pourtant, vous oubliez un fait important, les trois protagonistes ne viennent pas du même univers.

Un synopsis, ça sert à quelque chose.

Est ce que cela veut dire que c'est juste un homonyme, une pure facilité scénaristique ?

Vous auriez faux pour la première supposition.

C'est bien la même personne, à peu près, mais dans un monde parallèle à celui que l'on regardait tout petit sur France 3.

Vous voulez voir quelles différence il y a avec celle que nous connaissons plutôt sous le faux nom nom d'Ai Haibara ?

Je vais essayer de vous condenser ce gros tas de foin étalé sur 4 ans du mieux que je peux.

Shiho Miyano est née le 1 Avril 1982 dans cette chronologie là, ce qui explique à quelle point ce qu'elle a vécu est une vaste blague.

Vous comprendrez mon avis après avoir tout lu de ce que je vous raconte.

Son enfance a été exactement la même que dans le manga de Gōshō Aoyama, sans que l'année où ça se passe ne dure 24 ans et soit donc un vrai bordel scénaristique où les personnages avaient au départ de vieux téléphones des années 90 pour finir avec ceux actuels. Désolé de m'emporter mais mes grandes oreilles sont sensibles à ces incohérences, si je peux employer ce terme.

Soit, continuons.

Là où ça change, c'est après la mort de sa sœur **Akemi Miyano** des mains de **Gin**.

Au lieu d'être retenue prisonnière quelque part puis de tenter de ce suicider en avalant l'Apotoxine pour finalement finir sous les traits d'une gamine de 8 ans pour ainsi vivre une seconde enfance plus joyeuse, son destin fut plus tragique. A la place, suite au sabotage commis dans son laboratoire, son nemesis l'a flingué en prenant plus de temps que ses autres victimes en le faisant car c'était sa préférée.

En mourant, le sang de Shiho a coulé sur une canne entreposé par dans un coin.

Il aura fallu attendre quelques années pour que cet objet ordinaire finisse aux enchères et qu'un sorcier vaudou du nom de **Zarick Himaslinam** l'acheta pour une somme jamais dévoilée puisque c'était superflue. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il réussit à ramener à la vie la Brillante Chimiste à travers cette canne, sauf qu'elle avait perdu tout souvenir de sa première vie.

Désormais connue comme Esmaraldine, elle a servi son nouveau père jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra l'être élu.

 **Gilbert Montagné**...

Ne plissez pas des yeux, je ne me fous pas de votre gueule.

Le célèbre chanteur français venait de vivre l'enfer à la fête d'après mariage ayant lieu sur une île qu'il avait loué, et il fut le seul survivant de tous ceux sur place au moment où la tragédie a frappé. Tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé de participer à la fête d'anniversaire de la fille d'un mafieux sicilien un peu trop susceptible et qui n'y alla pas par quatre chemins pour le lui faire comprendre.

Shiho accepta d'aider ce dernier à se venger et il aura fallu 11 ans pour y parvenir, terminant une longue poursuite quasiment dans le vide, début 2015.

En cours de route, ils rencontrèrent de fidèles alliés dépassant le nombre des doigts.

Les deux que je vous sors du lot sont :

\- **Leon Scott Kennedy** , un agent secret pas si secret que ça qui a l'art d'attirer les emmerdes et qui combat vaillamment le bioterrorisme.

\- **Lucy Dodgera** , une mercenaire sociopathe qui nage dans la culture geek et qui possède comme arme principale une tronçonneuse porte bonheur.

Plus tard en 2015, le Passé de la Scientifique revint au galop quand l'Organisation Noire lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'ils l'avaient reconnu à la TV.

Elle et Gilbert, avec qui elle s'était mariée au passage, tentèrent de lutter contre cette ombre menaçante, ratant leur premier coup.

Son mari fut enlevé et elle rata la mort de peu quand Gin lui fit avaler un poison censé la tuer, l'APTX 4869, mais qu'elle prit un coup de jeune à la place.

Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Oui, la suite est semblable à l'histoire du Manga Detective Conan, sans Shinichi, Ran et quelques autres.

Je vous passe les détails, l'Association des Corbeaux, qui est le vrai nom de l'organisation dans cet univers, s'effondra et Gin mourut plus d'un an après.

Shiho put donc enfin vivre sa vie en paix, elle, Gilbert et leur enfant **Akemi Montagné**.

Sans oublier le fait que son mari avait réussi à remonter dans le temps pour ramener sa famille dans le présent pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble.

C'est beau le Multivers.

Vous trouvez que c'est compliqué tout ce que je viens de vous racontez ?

Si vous saviez tout ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Passons maintenant à la description du personnage en lui même, comme je l'ai fait avec Masumi auparavant.

D'un point du vu caractériel, c'est une surdouée qui était prête dés l'âge de 13 ans à reprendre les travaux de ses parents décédés et qui excellait en chimie, réussissant à faire des progrès fulgurants avec l'Apotoxine. Malgré son QI, elle n'est pas du genre à s'en vanter, étant calme de nature, elle n'élève que peu la voix, même quand elle est en colère.

Du fait qu'elle a eu une enfance de merde, elle a adopté un coté froid et solitaire qui déplaisait à sa sœur qui essayait d'égayer sa vie du mieux qu'elle pouvait. A coté de ça, elle un sarcasme à tout épreuve, un humour ironique et un cynisme sans nom. Au cours de sa deuxième vie, elle fut plus garçon manquée et bavarde, donnant l'impression d'être une personne complètement différente. Une fois que ses deux personnalités ont fusionné, elle a pris surtout de la première, bien que quelques aspects de la seconde subsistent toujours et ont été renforcé une fois qu'elle fut débarrassé de ses démons antérieurs.

Au plaisir de tous ses amis, elle sourit bien plus aujourd'hui, surtout que le sien est très mignon.

Sa voix mélodieuse est celle de **Megumi Hayashibara** , ce dont elle en a pleinement conscience et se demande toujours comment cela se fait il.

En terme d'habits, elle aime porter des jupes courtes, et s'efforce de continuer à le faire, même après que les douloureux souvenirs de sa relation forcée avec Gin lui soient revenus, pour ne pas le laisser gagner ce combat. Elle met aussi quand la situation le veut, sa blouse blanche qu'elle garde dans un sac sur elle même, car on ne sait jamais quand la Science vient nous appeler.

Autre détail, notre protagoniste n'est plus vraiment humaine et est passée par une phase androïde nommée Life Model Decoy, abrégé en LMD, avant de devenir une Synthétique tout comme son mari, ou si vous préférez une humaine artificielle. Contrairement aux LMD, les Synthétiques ont des organes vivants dans leur corps mécanique, ce qui fait qu'ils ressentent mieux les émotions et sont donc plus humains biologiquement parlant.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai dit ce qui était le plus important à dire. Voyons voir ce qu'elle fait à présent.

Shiho se trouve dans un bar appartenant à des juifs dans un quartier réputé et plutôt riche qui attire plein de monde au sein de cette ville dont je suis sûr, vous n'avez jamais entendu parlé et dont on ne détaillera pas le passif pour l'instant. Pour l'occasion, elle s'est faite belle, ce qui n'arrive pas si souvent, puisqu'elle l'est déjà assez au naturel.

Elle s'est vêtue d'une robe noire courte qui met en avant toutes les lignes de son corps, attirant les regards d'autres clients et clientes du bar, avec en plus ses cheveux auburn qui avaient été bien brossés et ses lèvres recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvre rouge foncé du plus bel effet. Rajoutez à cela des cuissardes sans talons piles à sa pointure et on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à accueillir James Bond dans une scène semblable à Casino Royal.

A la place, elle attend quelqu'un du sexe opposé à lui, le tout en pensant à autre chose tout en savourant un bon Xérès goûteux.

 _ **Ai je mis une culotte ?**_

 _ **Merde, je sais plus.**_

 _ **J'étais à l'ouest ce matin, et sans le café, je le serai peut être encore maintenant.**_

 _ **Pourtant comme**_ ** _(2x) + 2e(x) + 1 = 0 nous donne { x = -1/(2 e+2) }, ma culotte devrait être sur moi._**

 ** _Ce qui n'explique pas la sensation de vide que j'ai à ce niveau là._**

 ** _Je serai vite fixée, d'ailleurs elle arrive enfin._**

Une nouvelle cliente vient de pénétrer dans ce lieu de breuvage, et c'est Lucy Dodgera tout aussi bien habillée que Shiho.

Sa robe plus longue, brille d'un bleu azur qui fait penser immédiatement à la mer et à la tranquillité, et sa porteuse se déplace à la perfection avec ses hauts talons qui laissent exposés des pieds fins aux orteils vernis de la même couleur, pour plaire à la base à sa compagne qui n'est pas là actuellement. Elle marche ainsi vêtue jusqu'au tabouret à coté de celle qu'elle a fait patienter en faisant vibrer au passage ses cheveux blonds noués en couettes.

Pour se faire plaisir, elle décide de se commander un Chocolate Martini puis en attendant qu'il lui soit servi, elle en profite pour discuter avec son amie.

 **Lucy : Salut, bien ou bien ?**

 **Shiho : Je crois que t'as déjà la réponse dans ta question.**

 **Lucy : Alors, prête pour ta première fois ?**

 **Shiho : Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, manque plus qu'un "On baise ?" et ça deviendra plus beauf que Gilbert sous coke.**

 **Lucy : Et donc, ta réponse ?**

 **Shiho : Oui, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi que j'accepte d'essayer une expérience lesbienne.**

 **Lucy : Merci à toi d'être là. J'aime bien ta robe, elle te va bien.**

 **Shiho : J'ai pas pu mettre de talons, parce que je ne supporte pas de marcher avec.**

 **Lucy : Pas de problème. Et ma robe, t'en penses quoi ?**

 **Shiho : J'en pense qu'Ophelia a de la chance de t'avoir.**

Le verre de madame finit par arriver et se met à la siroter avec une vigueur enfantine qui lui est caractéristique.

Ça fait sourire Shiho qui ne sait pas pourquoi mais ça lui fait penser à sa fille, ce qu'il faudra qu'elle le lui souligne juste pour s'amuser.

Cependant ça ne se fera pas maintenant car un coup de botte vient frapper la porte d'entrée du bar, rappelant les heures sombres de notre histoire.

Phrase typiquement politique.

Un flash survient, les empêchant de voir qui vient tout juste d'entrer en ce lieu de manière grotesque, et la Miyano perd connaissance juste après.

L'expérience sexuelle, ce sera pour une autre fois.

* * *

 _ **France; Bischheim; Chez Gérard**_

 **Damien Straub**.

Dit l'Antéchrist puisqu'il est le fils mal-aimé de **Satan** , présent sur Terre pour déclencher l'Apocalypse le moment venu.

Je vais faire vite pour ce protagoniste en esquivant une bonne partie de son histoire car en vrai on s'en fout un peu de lui.

 **Damien : Hé !**

En gros, il vit dans cette moyenne ville située dans la Communauté Urbaine de Strasbourg et c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir quand à sa backstory.

 **Damien : C'est faux, il y a aussi mes affrontements avec Maxime, Stive, Jeremy...**

Tais toi !

C'est que du superflu, il n'y a pas besoin de le savoir pour comprendre la suite.

 **Damien : Si tu le dis.**

Quand à ce qu'il est, c'est un gros bâtard.

...

C'est bien, il se tait, je peux m'expliquer.

C'est un peu comme Albert Wesker dans Resident Evil, il ne pense qu'à lui même et pour lui même, donc un charmant personnage en soi.

Ce qui fait qu'il trahit tout ce qui bouge, bien plus vite que son ombre.

En plus, il fait ça avec un gros détachement émotionnel, parlant toujours avec une voix blasé sur un visage qui l'est tout autant.

Il compense ce manque d'assurance par des pouvoirs dignes de son statut, même si il ne s'en sert que peu parce que ça le saoule de les utiliser.

Après, il peut être aussi plus heureux, ce qui se passe souvent quand on flatte son ego ou quand il poignarde quelqu'un dans le dos.

Ce charmant individu peut donc être invité pour vos fêtes de famille sans soucie, du tout du tout du tout.

Là, il est dans sa tanière où il a de nombreux fidèles à ses cotés, connus sous leur nom de Disciples de l'Arche Noir Ténébreuse.

Parmi eux, le plus lèche botte d'entre tous est sans aucun doute possible **Michel Michel** , un grand blond à la faible intelligence.

Pourtant il sait très bien ce qui fait plaisir à son maître, la preuve en dialogue.

 **Michel : Maître, est ce que vous met un citron sur le nombril ?**

 **Damien : Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de faire une petite sieste, marcher avec ces misérables humains m'a fatigué.**

 **Michel : J'en conclus qu'ils vous ont saoulé grave ?**

 **Damien : Exactement, avec leur cigarettes électroniques goûts pistaches, ils sont chiants.**

 **Michel : Plus chiant que votre père ?**

 **Damien : Dieu que non ! Personne au Paradis n'est plus chiant que lui, pas même Jésus lui même.**

Alors qu'il se prélasse au calme, prêt à faire la sieste, quelqu'un vient faire la blague de la porte.

Toc toc toc.

Qui est là ?

Un commando armé qui te flash la gueule pour son plus grand plaisir !

Ah, l'humour de nos jours, ce n'est plus ce que c'était du temps de mon enfance.

C'est ainsi qu'il va rejoindre un noir total, comme Masumi et Shiho avant lui.

Seul moi sait ce qui leur arrive et où ils vont finir.

Vous, vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Pertes Soudaines

**Chapitre 1 : Pertes Soudaines**

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde.

J'espère que le prologue vous aura plus, il était long quand même.

Les chapitres suivants seront plus courts, je pense.

On verra bien de toute façon.

Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y en aura 10, en comptant le Prologue.

Comme une saison chez Netflix, même si d'autres séries comme celles de Marvel en ont 13.

La final devrait vous surprendre, je l'espère du moins.

Précédemment nos trois protagonistes ont vécu une attaque similaire, orchestré par un mystérieux commando très bien préparé.

Il est temps de vous montrer ce qu'il advient d'eux.

Sachez cependant une chose, il faut se méfier de tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire, hormis nos héroïnes.

Parmi eux se trouve le coupable derrière cette machination.

* * *

 _ **France;**_ _ **Cauvigny; Entrepôt Désaffecté**_

* * *

Un ploc constant résonne en écho au loin, de façon lente, en écho.

Cela suffit à réveiller la conscience de notre détective dans les vapes qui sort doucement de la torpeur.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il faut savoir où elle se trouve exactement et si elle est seule dans cet endroit.

Ce serait con de se lever tranquillement comme si de rien n'était alors que tu es entouré d'ennemis.

Surtout ces malfrats sont clairement armés et dangereux, il ne faut donc pas les sous estimer.

Allons donc voir dans son cerveau quelles pensées s'y enchaînent.

 _ **Aie aie aie !**_

 _ **J'ai des douleurs un peu partout.**_

 _ **Jambes, bras, torse et la tête.**_

 _ **Pourtant aucun de ces types ne m'a frappé à ma connaissance.**_

 _ **Non, c'est différent, je sens que c'est pas les conséquences d'une blessure physique.**_

 _ **C'est surement un effet secondaire de cette lumière qu'ils nous ont envoyé et qui nous a fait perdre connaissance.**_

 _ **Nous...**_

 _ **Conan-kun...**_

 _ **Shinichi-kun...**_

 _ **Shinichi !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il va bien.**_

 _ **Si il est blessé ou pire...**_

 _ **Non, je dois pas penser à ça, je sais qu'il est plus fort que son apparence actuel le laisse penser.**_

 _ **Il ne peut pas mourir maintenant.**_

 _ **Il ne doit pas, mon petit sorcier.**_

 _ **Pour Moi, pour Ran, pour Maman.**_

 _ **En tout cas, ils ont choisi les mauvaises personnes à qui s'en prendre.**_

 _ **J'jure qu'une fois levée, ils vont apprendre à ma façon les leçons de mon frère, dans les dents !**_

 _ **Est ce qu'ils sont au moins là ?**_

 _ **J'écoute.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Non, il n'y a personne.**_

 _ **Aucune voix, nada.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **ne doit pas être leur planque sinon il y aurait au moins un garde qui ferait du bruit d'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

 _ **Ils ont dû m'abandonner quelque part pour une raison que j'ai hâte de découvrir.**_

 _ **Alors, c'est où qu'ils m'ont laissé ?**_

 _ **Plic ploc, plic ploc, plic ploc.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **ferait une superbe chanson avec un peu de guitare là dessus.**_

 _ **Au moins, grâce à sa grande**_ ** _résonance, je sais que je suis dans une très grande pièce plutôt vide._**

 _ **Au vu de la fraîcheur ambiante et des grincements d'outils, je dirai un**_ ** _entrepôt abandonné._**

 ** _Typiquement mafieux ce genre d'endroits._**

 ** _C'est quand même mieux que de finir les pieds serrés sous l'Océan._**

 ** _Non, c'est pas le moment de penser à la chanson, ça va me distraire._**

 ** _Je dois trouver Shinichi._**

 _ **Par contre, la réverbération de ces gouttes est bizarre, je ne saurai dire pourquoi.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit de l'eau.**_

 _ **Je verrai ça plus tard.**_

 _ **J'entends de la circulation au loin, assez rare.**_

 _ **Je ne suis plus en ville sinon ce serait l'inverse.**_

 _ **Résumons donc, je suis seule dans un entrepôt dans la campagne et il fait bien froid malgré ma veste toujours présente.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **pourrait être pire.**_

 _ **Le problème, c'est que nos kidnappeurs ne sont pas là, et Shinichi non plus.**_

 _ **Je m'en fous, je te retrouverai et je te délivrerai d'eux.**_

 _ **Je l'ai déjà fait lors du cas des Nocturnes du Détective, donc ça peut se refaire.**_

 _ **Allez, je me lève, il doit y avoir une piste quelque part.**_

Elle appuie avec ses mains sur le sol glacial tout en rouvrant les yeux afin de se faire à nouveau à la luminosité de la pièce qui est assez faible et ne vient principalement que des rayons du soleil du soir qui entrent par une grande porte métallique un peu ouverte. Se remettre debout est loin d'être facile, son corps étant engourdi, et elle est obligé de se stabiliser sur une barre de métal où l'on peut s'accrocher.

Masumi attend quelques secondes afin d'être sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes sans s'écrouler d'un seul coup sans prévenir.

En attendant, ce bruit de goutte à goutte commence vraiment à l'intriguer, voir même l'inquiéter.

Une supposition lui traverse l'échine et elle manque de faiblir à cause du choc que ça lui procure.

Ses mains tremblent en conséquence, de même que ses jambes.

 _ **Non non non, ce n'est pas du sang !**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **ne peut pas !**_

 _ **Enfin si...**_

 _ **Mince...**_

 _ **J'ai déjà entendu du sang couler de la même façon, c'est le même bruit.**_

 _ **Pitié, si un dieu existe, faite que ça soit un vulgaire inconnu et pas mon Sorcier !**_

 _ **Si il est mort, je... je... je...**_

 _ **Je pourrais être capable de tuer.**_

 _ **Ce qui ne lui plairait pas de son vivant, je le sais.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas en arriver à là !**_

 _ **En plus, qu'est ce que je ferai après ?**_

 _ **Comment assurer la survie de ma famille restante !?**_

 _ **Calme toi, calme toi Masumi, ne panique pas.**_

 _ **Respire un coup.**_

Elle prend une bonne bouffée d'air et l'expire juste après.

Doucement, mais avec un courage qui étrangle son cœur, elle se retourne pour voir à qui appartient le sang qui continue à couler de façon lente.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rend compte de qui se trouve devant elle.

Sa bouche s'ouvre, ses yeux versent des larmes et ses genoux cèdent finalement à la pression trop forte pour eux.

Elle finit agenouillée sous une croix imposante qui rappelle le destin tragique du Christ dans la Bible.

Sauf que ce n'est pas Jésus qui y est cloué dessus, mais bien quelqu'un qu'elle connait, depuis cette rencontre il y a 10 ans.

 _ **Ran...**_

 _ **Non...**_

Malheureusement si.

La Fille Mouri est dans la même position que le Fils de Dieu tel que représenté dans de nombreuses illustrations et films, sauf qu'à la différence qu'elle y est complètement nue. Ceux qui lui ont fait ça ont pris un malin plaisir à la déshabiller et pour l'instant il n'y a pas de preuves qu'ils y soient allés plus loin. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le fait d'avoir des clous aux pieds et aux mains a dû lui faire pas mal souffrir. Ça peut se voir sur son visage, aux yeux grands ouverts, où des traces tout autour laisse supposer qu'elle a pleuré avant sa mort. Sa bouche est bloquée par un scotch bien placé, ce qui l'a empêché de réveiller prématurément son amie pour qu'elle vienne la délivrer.

La cause de la mort est la perte importante de globules rouges.

En effet, une grosse seringue est plantée dans son bras gauche, et son fluide sanguin s'est écoulé par de fins tuyaux jusqu'à un seau posé à coté de la croix. Celui ci est désormais bien rempli, il pourrait même nourrir une famille de vampires à lui tout seul. Les dernière perles rouges s'écoulent encore de l'embouchure de l'arme du crime.

Elle a vu sa vie quitter son corps sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Juste mourir.

Masumi n'en croit pas ses yeux larmoyants tandis que la morve commence à couler de ses narines alors qu'elle répète en boucle le mot "Non".

La perte d'une connaissance que tu apprécies, ça fait toujours un choc, hormis pour la plupart des psychopathes et sociopathes.

Tandis que son enveloppe corporelle reste dans sa position, figée par le chagrin, celle psychique s'affole comme pas possible.

 _ **Ran !**_

 _ **Ran !**_

 _ **Ran non !**_

 _ **S'il te plaît !**_

 _ **S'il te plaît, cligne des yeux, fais un truc !**_

 _ **Montre moi que tu es vivante !**_

 _ **Allez !**_

 _ **Pitié !**_

 _ **Non...**_

 _ **Pourquoi !?**_

 _ **Pourquoi pas moi à la place !?**_

La réponse est simple.

Tu es l'une des figures principales de cette histoire, tu ne peux pas mourir aussi tôt.

On est pas dans Scream avec Drew Barrymore.

Bien que ça soit la meilleure séquence d'ouverture de tous les films d'horreur au monde.

* * *

 _ **France;**_ ** _Sartrouville; Maison à Vendre_**

* * *

Au tour de Shiho de revenir à elle avec moins de problème aux muscles, normal puisque les siens sont mécaniques.

Le chant des petits oiseaux est l'élément qu'elle entend en premier à son réveil, accompagné des voitures roulant sur la route en face.

Contrairement à Masumi, elle décide d'ouvrir directement les yeux afin de pouvoir situer mentalement où elle se trouve.

Par chance, le premier constat est qu'elle est seule. Le reste, elle le dit à ma place, même si c'est en moins bien que moi.

 _ **Une maison pittoresque.**_

 _ **C'est quoi cette lampe là bas en forme de crabe ?**_

 _ **J'ai jamais vu ça de mes vies.**_

 _ **Comment on peut acheter un truc pareil ?**_

 _ **Il y en a qui ont vraiment des goûts étranges.**_

 _ **Au moins, le fauteuil où je suis installée est confortable, bien que j'aime pas du tout ses motifs à fleur.**_

 _ **Qui a décoré cette habitation ?**_

 _ **On devrait le virer.**_

 _ **La tête de sanglier qui tire la langue est franchement ridicule.**_

 _ **Les deux armoires qui se chevauchent avec une symétrie inégale, j'en parle même pas.**_

 _ **Et puis je vais passer sur la table basse à l'effigie de**_ _ **Christophe Willem, parce que j'ai mes limites quand même.**_

 _ **La TV par contre est assez classe, mais au vu de sa taille et de sa complexité, elle doit valoir une blinde.**_

 _ **Ah... J'adore converser avec moi même en pensée.**_

 _ **Je ne suis jamais seule comme ça.**_

 _ **Et puis quand t'élabore une théorie scientifique parce que tu t'ennuis, c'est pratique.**_

 _ **Sinon...**_

 _ **Qu'est ce que je fais là déjà ?**_

 _ **Ah oui c'est vrai, j'étais avec Lucy dans le bar quand les Allemands ont occupé la zone libre.**_

 _ **Il faudra que je la ressorte avec le compte Facebook de Gillou, il va adorer.**_

 _ **Bon plus sérieusement, si il y en a un qui m'a fait quelque chose dans mon sommeil, il perdra un bras, et sa bite si c'est un mec.**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, où est passée la blondinette ?**_

 _ **Ils l'ont pris elle aussi ?**_

 _ **Oh putain...**_

 _ **Ophelia va les tuer avant moi si c'est le cas, à moins que Lucy ne le fasse d'elle même.**_

 _ **Ils ne doivent pas savoir à qui ils s'en sont pris.**_

 _ **Attends que Gilbert s'en mêle aussi et c'est toute la réalité qui va encore s'effondrer comme à son habitude.**_

 _ **Il faudra quand même que je reprenne ma Théorie de l'Incohérence Gilbertienne qui fait que quand il est là, tout part en couille.**_

 _ **Les animaux tentent de s'évader du zoo en devenant bipèdes, les clochards mettent des armures en peau de poubelles et nous attaque,**_ _ **Gōshō Aoyama est l'auteur d'un meurtre tellement bien mis en scène qu'il a réussi à tuer personnellement la victime sans la tuer, et Gillou parvient à devenir Président de la République française en posant ses fesses sur le trône après avoir tué Macron le jour de son investiture.**_

 ** _J'adore mon mari._**

 ** _Bon..._**

 _ **Je ne vais pas rester ici quinze ans, surtout que c'est moi ou ça pue beaucoup dans le coin ?**_

 ** _Cette odeur de mort, ça vient de derrière._**

 ** _C'est d'ailleurs de là que viennent les mouches._**

 ** _Hmmm..._**

 ** _Ai je un cadavre dans mon dos ?_**

 ** _Ouais, ça doit être ça._**

 ** _C'est pas drôle sinon._**

 ** _Je me demande qui c'est._**

Elle se lève de son doux fauteuil et se retourne pour se pencher sur celui ci afin de voir ce qui se trouve juste de l'autre coté.

Un macchabée, plus très frais, avec déjà des larves sur lui, prêts à éclore. Il est couché sur le dos, la bouche grande ouverte avec une boule de papier à l'intérieur, les yeux aussi, et les poings serrés. Il semble avoir lutté d'une certaine manière pendant qu'on lui faisait des atrocités, à en juger par les contusions qu'il possède sur le corps, comme si quelqu'un était sur lui à ce moment là. Le trou dans le ventre avec les intestins qui prennent l'air ne fait aucun doute sur la cause de son décès, surtout que c'est pas la mort la plus rapide, loin de là. Après impossible de connaître larme du crime mais l'assassin avait l'air d'avoir été précis en le faisant. Sa mort doit remonter à i ou 5 heures.

Tout ça saute aux yeux de la scientifique qui a l'habitude d'en voir, même si pour l'occasion celle ci ne la laisse pas sans émotion.

Il s'agit de Zarick Himaslinam, son père adoptif et accessoirement sorcier vaudou.

Automatiquement, ses mains se mettent à serrer le dossier du fauteuil où elle se tient quand elle le reconnait.

La première chose qu'elle arrive à dire sort vraiment du fond du cœur.

 **Shiho : Papa...**

Une larme coule le long de sa joue pour atterrir sur le dos de sa main droite.

Très vite, la tristesse soudaine laisse place à qui une colère amère, bien plus puissante.

 _ **Je les tuerai, jusqu'au dernier.**_

 _ **Ils n'auront pas une mort douce.**_

 _ **Je te le jure Papa.**_

 _ **Observe moi venger ta mort depuis l'autre dimension.**_

 _ **Ils vont comprendre qu'il ne faut pas toucher au père d'une canne à la lame aiguisée.**_

 _ **Oh oui, ils vont le comprendre...**_

 _ **Des camionnettes qui s'arrêtent devant la maison ?**_

 _ **Si ils reviennent, je m'en vais les accueillir.**_

Elle s'approche de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce où la lumière est filtrée par les rideaux en parties tirés.

Elle se met derrière l'un d'entre eux et tente d'observer ce qui s'y passe, sans grand succès.

Le soleil l'éblouit, ce qui fait qu'elle ne voit des masses d'ombres floues qui avancent vers l'entrée de la maison.

Le seul truc qu'elle peut distinguer ce sont des armes automatiques, de types fusils d'assauts, qu'ils possèdent dans leur mains.

Ils vont entrer dans les secondes qui viennent, il faut agir maintenant et pas dans une minute.

Shiho se fie à la direction ou ils se rendent, puis quitte le salon pour traverser un couloir menant à ce qui semble être la porte par où ils vont venir.

Au passage, son regard s'attarde quelques instants sur une porte blanche avec un panneau "interdiction d'entrer" devant laquelle elle passe.

Celle ci ne colle pas vraiment au reste de l'architecture de ce lieu, mais pas le temps de s'y attarder plus que ça.

Elle s'arrête juste devant la sortie où de l'autre coté, elle peut entendre des voix se communiquer entre elles dans un jargon militaire.

Notre protagoniste respire un coup et active un protocole en elle qui fait des miracles.

Ses bras et ses jambes rentrent à l'intérieur de son corps à une vitesse folle, ne laissant qu'un buste flotter dans les airs avant que celui ci ne n'allonge jusqu'à devenir assez long pour prendre la forme d'une canne épée dont la lame brille de mille feux. Même dans Transformers, les transformations ne sont pas aussi classe que celle à laquelle vous venez d'assister.

Quand un coup bien placé de la part d'une botte robuste vient faire sauter les gonds de la porte, et que les trois premières têtes se montrent, casquées pour espérer en vain que ça les protégeraient, celles ci braquent leur armes inutiles vers cette chose en lévitation qui les pointe du bout de son nez et va réussir à leur parler sans avoir de bouche pour le faire.

 **Shiho : Repensez à ce que vous avez fait avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.**

D'un coup, elle fonce sur les trois à l'intérieur et part en zigzag avant de retourner à son point de départ.

Ensuite, ces derniers sentent leur têtes glisser sur le coté pour s'éclater au sol, avant que le reste ne parte en avant pour laisser du sang s'écouler sur le parquet tel un volcan effusif qui vient d'attendre son point de non retour. Les collègues à l'extérieur, qui viennent de voir ça, reculent un peu sous le choc, n'ayant jamais vu ça de leur vie, et ouvrent le feu sur ce fruit du diable.

Ils voient alors un éclair les percuter un par un, trouant leur torses à la manière de la flèche de Yondu dans les Gardiens de la Galaxie Volume 2.

Ils tombent tous sous cet unique coup pour chacun, laissant un tas de cadavres sur la pelouse pour la fertiliser.

Seul l'un d'entre eux, celui en retrait avec les galons de Sergent et qui porte un calot, a la chance de survivre.

En effet, Shiho a besoin de l'interroger pour obtenir des informations sur leur commanditaire qui ne doit certainement pas être là.

Elle se met donc sous sa gorge et lui adresse sèchement la parole avec un ton plus glaçant que la banquise.

 **Shiho : Qui vous a envoyé ici ?**

 **Sergent : Notre devoir...**

 **Shiho : Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je vais poser ma question différemment. Qui vous envoie et a fait tuer Zarick Himaslinam ?**

 **Sergent : Je ne vois pas qui est ce Zarick, nous intervenons car les voisins ont signalé la présence de possibles terroristes armés par ici.**

 **Shiho : Attends, ça veut dire que...**

Elle tourne les yeux sur ce qui est marqué sur le fourgon bleu juste à coté, celui avec une banderole blanche et rouge sur le capot.

"Gendarmerie."

* * *

 _ **France;**_ ** _Saint-Denis; Chantier_**

* * *

Terminons par Damien, comme ça c'est fait.

Par rapport aux autres, son réveil est plus pénard, sans aucun engourdissement non plus.

On a presque l'impression qu'il sort de son lit, c'est pour dire.

Une fois bien levé, il s'étire ses bras et regarde autour de lui afin de percevoir où il se trouve désormais.

 _ **Ouais bon, encore une aventure on dirait.**_

 _ **J'espère ne croiser si Maxime, ni Stive.**_

 _ **Notre dernière rencontre s'est mal passée.**_

 _ **Même si j'ai fait exprès de perdre face à eux.**_

 _ **On dirait que je suis dans un chantier de construction.**_

 _ **Pourquoi pas.**_

 _ **J'ai déjà bossé dans ce genre d'endroit pour payer mon loyer.**_

 _ **C'est déjà mieux que d'être la pute d'**_ ** _Azazel._**

 ** _Ah tiens, un cadavre._**

 ** _La gorge tranché, ils ont fait ça bien._**

 ** _On dirait qu'il a bien souffert avant de rendre l'âme._**

 ** _C'est cool._**

 ** _Son visage me dit quelque chose._**

 ** _Hmmm..._**

 ** _Ah ouais, c'est Machin._**

 ** _Mon meilleur ami._**

 ** _Pfff, de toute façon j'avais prévu de le trahir sous peu._**

 ** _Au moins, comme ça c'est déjà fait._**

 ** _C'est quoi ce bruit ?_**

 ** _Des gens viennent._**

 ** _C'est le RAID._**

 ** _Comme ça fait longtemps, j'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer les apéritifs._**

 ** _Pourquoi ils me braquent ?_**

 ** _Ils pensent que je l'ai tué ?_**

 ** _C'est légitime, j'aurais très bien pu le faire comme ça._**

 ** _Je les tue ?_**

 ** _Nan la flemme._**

 ** _Voyons voir où est ce que je vais finir._**

 _ **Peut être que ça vaut le coup.**_

Une telle nonchalance, ce serait admirable si ça ne venait pas de lui.

Nous verrons ce qui advient de nos héros dans le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Pensez Printemps les Amis !

**Chapitre 2 :** **Pensez Printemps les Amis !**

* * *

Notre Monde est gouverné par des fous, avides de leur pouvoirs, qui ne se rendent pas bien compte du fait qu'ils vivent leur derniers instants.

Emmanuel Macron fut l'un d'eux, paix à son âme en Enfer.

Si il avait su voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ce Pinocchio, il serait peut être encore de ce monde.

Je vois votre surprise.

Fin 2018, il était encore vivant.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir les conséquences de sa mort.

* * *

 _ **France; Paris;**_ ** _8e Arrondissement; Palais de l'Élysée_**

* * *

L'attente est interminable.

En plus, les gardes républicains qui gardent le bureau du Président n'ont pas une bonne appréhension des visiteurs, ça se voit rien qu'à leur regard.

Si ils n'étaient pas équipés de vieux fusils, ils leur auraient peut être, mais pas sûr, foutu un pruneau dans la bouche.

Comme c'est bien le cas, ils se contentent d'observer en silence.

La tension est palpable, allez savoir pourquoi.

Centrons nous sur ceux qui ont des noms complets et sont donc plus importants.

Nos trois protagonistes avaient été capturés par les autorités puis transportés dans ce chef lieu du Gouvernement français où on leur avait demandé de patienter, le temps que le dirigeant se prépare correctement à les rencontrer. Heureusement, il y avait un canapé vert pomme juste en face de la porte du bureau où elles ont pu s'installer, le temps que ça soit leur tour.

Pire qu'à la Poste.

Pour le moment, il n'y a eu aucune interaction entre elles.

Chacune a sa manière de s'occuper dans son coin, avec l'état mental qui va avec.

Masumi Sera est encore secouée par le fait qu'elle a vu sa défunte amie posée de façon macabre sur une croix, comme si nous avions affaire à une reconstitution d'un mauvais goût que même TPMP n'oserait jamais faire. Ran ne méritait pas ça, pas du tout. La garçon manquée écoute intérieurement les conseils divins de son meilleur frère pour faire face à cette horreur. "Garder la tête levée et le sourire sur le visage, comme ça ils ne pourront pas te prendre par surprise." C'est donc ce qu'elle fait depuis tout à l'heure, bien que ses lèvres soient amères comme du citron, et elle prend bien soin à observer son environnement, tout en se posant de bonnes questions.

 _ **Qu'est ce que je fais en France ?**_

 _ **J'ai toujours rêvé de partir un jour à Paris, mais pas dans ces conditions.**_

 _ **Surtout pas aujourd'hui, alors que Ran est morte.**_

 _ **J'ai dû resté un petit moment inconsciente.**_

 _ **Peut être même un jour ou plus.**_

 _ **Un sommeil de mille ans.**_

 _ **Au moins, leur Président aura des réponses à me fournir.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il n'est pas derrière tout ça, sinon je vais en chier pour le coincer.**_

 _ **Il parait que leur politiques s'en tirent toujours et sont encore en fonction.**_

 ** _Ça_** _ **, ça emmerderait Shinichi-kun.**_

 _ **Shinichi...**_

 _ **Je ne t'oublie pas, t'inquiète pas.**_

Shiho Miyano de son coté en a profité pour prendre un journal afin de le lire, le froissant à même ses doigts relativement puissants. Bien que sa tension ait baissé depuis le moment où on l'a quitté, elle est toujours un peu de mauvais poil, car en même temps on a tué son père adoptif, et pas de la meilleure des façons. Elle doit cependant rester calme afin d'éviter de tomber dans des pièges et de pouvoir mener sa vengeance à bien. Voilà donc pourquoi elle tient ce bout de papier entre ses paumes, afin de découvrir des éléments qui pourraient l'aider à trouver qui a fait le coup et surtout pourquoi. Écoutons la lire les gros titres pour suivre en même temps qu'elle.

 _ **"Massacre à Marseille.**_

 _ **La Milice Pro-Macron a causé une centaine de mort la veille dans le vieux port de la ville, voir page 12."**_

 _ **Je ne me rappelai pas que la situation était aussi chaude dans le coin.**_

 _ **Ni qu'il y avait encore des personnes qui soutenaient l'Ancien Roi Macron.**_

 _ **Par contre, c'est quoi ça ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi le reste, c'est du gribouillis ?**_

 _ **Je sais que la presse, c'est devenue de la merde, mais quand même.**_

 _ **Même Toto arriverait à faire des mots lisibles par rapports à ceux de chez le Monde qui ont mis ces trucs.**_

 _ **En plus, sur toutes les pages c'est pareil.**_

 _ **Bizarre bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ?**_

Et Damien...

Damien...

Eu...

Ce con est en train de regarder son portable pour voir si il a des nouveaux messages.

 **Damien : Déjà le con t'emmerde, et puis j'arrive à rien, les messages ne s'envoient à aucun de mes amies.**

Tu as encore des amies toi ?

 **Damien : Ouais, il faut bien que je puisse continuer à en trahir.**

 **Shiho : Hé toi !**

 **Damien : Ouais ?**

 **Shiho : Tu parles à qui ?**

 **Damien : T'occupes.**

 **Shiho : Je ne le connais pas ce "Tokupe", ça doit être Polonais.**

 **Damien : Et t'es ?**

 **Shiho : Shiho Miyano, ton pire cauchemar si tu continues à me parler comme ça.**

 **Damien : Damien, ça marche.**

 **Shiho : Aussi paumé que moi ici ?**

 **Damien : Ouais, j'ai hâte que ça se finisse pour que je puisse mater un peu la taloche tranquille, un après midi classique.**

 **Shiho : Moi j'ai hâte de voir mon Mari pour qu'il m'explique qui étaient ces gars qui ont causé la mort d'un proche.**

 **Damien : Ton mari est dans ce bureau ?**

 **Shiho : Oui.**

 **Damien : Je pensais qu'il aimait les vieilles moches lui.**

 **Shiho : Non, il les aime jeunes plutôt.**

 **Damien : OK, si tu le connais en privé, je veux bien te croire. J'en ai rien à foutre à vrai dire.**

 **Shiho : Tu es le plus détendu ici.**

 **Damien : C'est qui la meuf qui nous observe juste à coté de toi ?**

 **Shiho : Je ne sais pas, et j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle comprenne le français.**

 **Damien : Je comprends toutes les langues au monde donc je pourrai suivre tout ce que vous dites, si ça m'intéresse.**

La conversation passe en anglais alors que Shiho tente cette langue passe le plus partout pour se faire comprendre.

A vrai dire, pour l'instant Masumi n'a juste que compris puis retenu leur nom et rien d'autres dans ce qu'ils ont dit.

 **Shiho : Tu maîtrises l'anglais ?**

 **Masumi : Je sais le parler un peu près correct, mais je préfère moi le japonais.**

 **Shiho : Ça tombe bien, c'est ma langue natale.**

 **Damien : Switchons en cette langue.**

Si il commence à me piquer mes répliques, ça ne va pas le faire.

 **Shiho : Tu t'appelles comment ?**

 **Masumi : Masumi Sera, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais ici en France.**

 **Shiho : Une cargaison d'un bateau albanais sordide ?**

 **Masumi : Non, j'étais à un hôtel avec un ami... Ou plutôt la personne que j'aime, et nous avons été attaqué par des personnes armées et masquées qui nous ont envoyé... Je ne sais pas, une grenade aveuglante ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'après, j'ai perdu connaissance.**

 **Shiho : Pareil pour moi, sauf que c'était dans un bar aux States avec une amie, et que je ne les ai pas vu mais juste entendu venir ces types.**

 **Masumi : Ils portaient des masques de lapins noirs, en métal, un peu comme...**

 **Shiho :** **Frank dans Donnie Darko ?**

 **Masumi : Exactement.**

 **Shiho : J'imagine la scène, ça doit être flippant.**

 **Masumi : Ce n'est pas ça le pire.**

 **Shiho : Ton sourire... Il cache une tristesse, j'arrive à le sentir. Toi aussi tu as trouvé le corps de quelqu'un que tu apprécies beaucoup, c'est ça ?**

 **Masumi : Oui c'est bien ça, c'est Ran, une amie à moi et qui est en couple avec celui que j'aime.**

 **Shiho : Oh... Ce serait déplacé de dire que tu as le champ libre maintenant.**

 **Masumi : A en croire ce que vous avez dit, Miyano-san, vous êtes dans le même cas que moi.**

 **Shiho : Mon deuxième père a été étripé comme une vulgaire bête à l'abattoir.**

 **Masumi : Mes condoléances pour vous.**

 **Shiho : Merci. Tu peux m'appeler tout simplement Shiho sans aucun suffixe, on est en France, ainsi que me tutoyer.**

 **Masumi : Ça marche.**

 **Shiho : Et toi Damien, tu es victime des mêmes mecs que nous ?**

 **Damien : Aucune idée, j'ai rien écouté de ce que vous avez dit.**

 **Masumi : Ton visage m'est familier Shiho, est ce qu'on se serait déjà rencontré quelque part ?**

 **Shiho : Maintenant que tu le dis, tu serais pas la sœur de Shuichi Akai ?**

 **Masumi : Ouais c'est bien ça.**

 **Shiho : Après sa mort quand les robots tueurs nous ont attaqué et l'ont remplacé par une copie de lui même, tu faisais partie des personnes présentes à l'enterrement en commun qu'il y a eu. Tu t'en rappelles ?**

 **Masumi : Pas du tout. Mon frère est bien mort, enfin je n'en suis plus si sûr, mais ce dont je le suis c'est que ça n'a rien à voir des robots tueurs ou quelque chose dans le même genre.**

 **Shiho : L'histoire se perd actuellement.**

 **Masumi : Tu ressembles à la petite fille qui traîne toujours avec Shinichi, la personne que j'aime, elle s'appelle Ai Haibara.**

La mention de ce nom suffit à angoisser la jeune femme qui n'a pas facilement peur, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

Son interlocutrice est suspicieuse, faisant la corrélation entre ces deux personnes, en se tenant le menton avec sa main gauche.

 **Shiho : Ce nom, je l'ai bien utilisé à une époque, quand j'avais rajeuni, mais plus maintenant.**

 **Masumi : Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que tu es censée toujours l'être.**

 **Shiho : Ce monde ne tourne pas rond, à moins que... Hmmm...**

 **Damien : Je croyais que vous essayez d'éclaircir la situation, pas de la compliquer.**

 **Shiho : J'ai compris où est le soucie.**

 **Masumi : Tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plaît ? J'ai beau avoir résolu pas mal d'enquêtes, celle ci me largue complètement.**

 **Shiho : Nous ne sommes pas originaires du même univers, et celui où nous nous trouvons n'est pas le mien, ni le vôtre je pense.**

 **Masumi : Quoi !?**

 **Shiho : Je pense que le Président, qui qu'il soit, confirmera mes propos. J'ai déjà connu ça.**

 **Damien : Maxime et Stive aussi. Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

 **Shiho : Maintenant que tu soulèves ça, je crois avoir entendu parler de toi, et connaître ceux que tu mentionnes.**

 **Damien : Mais ouais, ton non a été mentionnée la dernière fois que j'ai participé à un plan diabolique en collaboration avec d'autres gars.**

 **Masumi : Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas vous deux. ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est...**

 **Agent : Monsieur Asselineau est prêt à vous recevoir.**

L'homme qui vient tout juste de s'adresser à elles fait partie du GSPR, le Groupe de Sécurité de la Présidence de la République.

Sa coiffure noire est courte et carrée ainsi que bien droite. Il porte des lunettes de vue rectangulaires qui lui donnent un petit coté sérieux supplémentaire. Il porte une fine veste bleu acier avec un pantalon serré de la même couleur, une chemise blanche par dessous et une cravate bleu marine rayée. Un Manurhin MR 73, revolver de calibre .357, se trouve à sa ceinture. Sa voix grave et charmante ressemble à celle de Takehito Koyasu, doubleur que vous avez surement déjà entendu si vous vous intéressez un minimum aux animés nippons.

Avec un air bien plus que sérieux, cet agent leur laisse la porte ouverte en s'écartant pour qu'ils puissent y entrer.

Masumi est la première à se lever pour s'y rendre avec entrain, suivi de près par Shiho qui se méfie de ce type qui ne lui inspire pas confiance, et celui qui termine la marche est Damien en traînant le pas tout en baillant la bouche grande ouverte. Elles entrent toutes dans le bureau qui se ferme juste derrière elle, les laissant en intimité avec juste deux personnes.

Celui qui les y a conduit, ainsi que celui à qui appartient ce bureau en bois massif bien poli avec divers garniture pour le décorer.

Je ne ferai pas durer le suspense longtemps, puisque son nom a déjà été dévoilé.

François Asselineau, ancien dirigeant de l'UPR et actuel Président de la République française.

Je pense que malgré la censure médiatique, vous devez surement connaître le personnage.

Celui qui connaît mieux la Constitution que ceux qui l'ont écrit.

On le reconnait bien avec son crane dégarnie et sa bonne bouille de papy sympa, celui que l'on a tous eu même sans le savoir.

Il est assis devant une partie de sa vie privée et invite ses invitées à se poser de l'autre coté, pour être face à lui.

Des sièges d'un autre temps les attendent, et elles obéissent dans le même ordre par lequel elles sont entrées dans cette pièce.

Le Garde du Corps se rend directement derrière son protégé afin de veiller à ce qu'aucune des étrangères ne tentent un faux coup.

La discussion et le début des explications peut donc débuter en anglais, celui qui commence est l'hôte qui les a convié ici.

 **François : Bonjour, j'espère que les mesures prises pour que vous soyez tous là présents n'ont pas été trop durs.**

 **Masumi : C'était pas la joie, surtout après ce à quoi j'ai assisté.**

 **Damien : Pour moi ça allait.**

 **Shiho : Désolée d'avoir tué presque toute cette équipe du GIGN, j'avais le soleil dans les yeux.**

Masumi réagit à cette remarque de la part de celle qui est dans la même galère qu'elle et qui tient d'étranges propos depuis tout à l'heure.

 _ **Cette Shiho est vraiment bizarre.**_

 _ **Notre conversation avait pourtant bien commencé, mais maintenant je me méfie d'elle.**_

 _ **Ces histoires de robots tueurs, de mondes parallèles, son sang froid en parlant de multiples meurtres qu'elle a commis...**_

 _ **J'ai dû mal à croire que ça soit Ai Haibara, cette gamine qui traîne beaucoup avec Shinichi.**_

 _ **Est ce que ça pourrait être une autre personne ?**_

 _ **Je ne dois pas la quitter des yeux, et surveiller aussi ce Damien là.**_

Le concerné est d'ailleurs toujours en train de surfer sur son portable pendant que ça parle.

 **François : C'est une équipe de la Gendarmerie Mobile à laquelle vous vous en êtes prise.**

 **Shiho : Vraiment ?**

 **François : Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir à ce sujet.**

 **Shiho : C'est pas leur boulot de faire ça normalement.**

 **François : Nous sommes en temps de crise nationale depuis que mon prédécesseur a été lynché à mort en public, nous utilisons donc tous les moyens à disposition pour lutter contre le terrorisme.**

 **Shiho : D'accord. Confirmez moi ce que j'ai déjà deviné, que nous ne venons pas de ce monde. Comme ça Masumi ici présente arrêtera de me prendre pour une folle et de vouloir que je finisse en camisole dans une chambre blanche.**

L'adolescente aux cheveux ondulés est bouche bée devant cette déclaration et tire une tête épique.

 _ **Comment... ?**_

 _ **Comment elle a su !?**_

 _ **Elle sait lire dans les pensées aussi !?**_

 _ **Maman j'ai peur !**_

L'autre métissée sourit de bienveillance, se retenant de rire en la voyant réagir comme ça.

 **Shiho : Ton visage est tellement expressif qu'on peut deviner sans soucie ce que tu penses.**

 **Masumi : Ah... A ce point ?**

 **Shiho : Nicolas Cage pourrait t'être utile pour rectifier ça. Ça fait des décennies de films que personne ne parvient à lire son jeu d'acteur.**

 **Masumi : Merci, enfin je pense.**

 **Damien : Attendez j'ai pas suivi. Comment vous avez fait pour passer de la Gendarmerie à Nicolas Cage déjà ?**

 **Shiho : Tu n'auras qu'à copier sur ton voisin, comme en cours de Philo.**

 **François : Ce que...**

 **Shiho : Shiho Miyano.**

 **François : Shiho-san a parfaitement bien compris, c'est ce dans quoi vous êtes.**

 **Masumi : Mais alors cette histoire d'autres univers est réelle ?**

 **Français : Malheureusement oui, navré que ça vous bouleverse autant.**

 **Masumi : Comment est ce possible ?**

 **François : Nous n'en savons pas grand chose pour l'instant, seulement qui vous a fait venir ici.**

 **Shiho : Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je veux savoir une chose.**

 **François : Oui ?**

 **Shiho : Savez vous parler japonais ?**

 **François : Très bien en effet, pourquoi ?**

 **Shiho : Je me suis dit que l'on pouvait parler dans cette langue, au cas où il y aurait des mouchards quelque parts.**

 **François : Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait mais soit, faisons comme ça si ça ne dérange personne.**

 **Damien : Tu peux y aller papy, je m'en sors bien.**

La conversation change donc de langue, ce qui ne semble pas plaire au mec de la protection présidentielle juste derrière.

Shiho continue à l'observer en silence, alors que Masumi interroge le Président.

 _ **Cet homme pourrait être dans le coup.**_

 _ **J'espère me tromper, qu'il soit juste un simple bougre qui fait son job.**_

 _ **Il n'empêche que son regard est mauvais.**_

 _ **Je demanderai son nom après.**_

Au moins, il y en a deux qui font un effort pour tenter d'enquêter sur leur situation.

 **Masumi : Qui est responsable de nos enlèvements ?**

 **François : Un groupuscule nommé "Les Lapins de Garenne"...**

 **Damien : Mais quoi !? C'est quoi ce nom de merde !?**

 **François : On sait peu de choses sur eux, juste qu'ils sont très violents, étonnement équipés de matériel militaire de pointe et qu'ils s'adonnent dans le spiritisme. Ils s'habillent généralement de tenues de combat qu'on pourrait qualifier de commando, et ils portent des masques de lapins renforcés en guise de casque.**

 **Masumi : C'est bien ceux qui s'en sont pris à nous.**

 **François : Malgré leur tenue repérable à des kilomètres, nous arrivons toujours trop tard à leur localisations.**

 **Agent : De vrais fantômes.**

 **Shiho : Et vous, vous vous nommez comment ?**

 **Agent : Konoyarō,**

 **Shiho : Connard.**

 **Damien : Hé bien, les insultes ça y va.**

 **Shiho : C'est ce que veut dire son nom si on le sépare en deux parties.**

 **Damien : Ah d'accord, ses parents devaient se marrer quand ils l'ont choisi.**

 **Konoyarō : Comme si vos noms valaient mieux.**

 **Masumi : Sinon, avez vous des pistes concernant la personne dirigeant cette drôle d'organisation ?**

 **François : Oui, trois pistes.**

 **Masumi : Lesquelles ?**

 **François : La première hypothèse, ce serait un complot de** **Rokhaya Diallo, Danièle Obono et Hapsatou Sy visant à renverser notre pouvoir car il n'y aurait pas assez de "Noirs" à leur goût. Elles soutiennent ouvertement les Lapins pour une raison inconnue, et donc nous pensons qu'elles pourraient tirer les ficelles derrière tout ça.**

 **Shiho : Après, j'ai dû mal à voir ce qu'on vient faire dans cette histoire. On est pas "Noirs" aux dernières nouvelles.**

 **François : La seconde hypothèse serait que ça soit le nouveau coup de Daesh en vue de conquérir le monde afin d'y imposer la charia. Eux aussi soutiennent étrangement les Lapins et en plus des versements d'argents ont été découverts des premiers vers les seconds.**

 **Damien : Ils ont bien changé si c'est bien eux.**

 **François : Et la dernière hypothèse serait que ça soit un Sapin de Noel qui ait envoyé de la Poudre de Perlimpim sur les gens en criant "Pensez Printemps les Amis !". Celle là, je l'ai eu toute seule dans ma salle de bain l'autre soir.**

Quelques notes de pianos viennent souligner l'absurdité soudaine qui vient d'animer ce personnage.

Après un petit silence, il reprend comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce fut juste une parenthèse dans l'espace temps.

 **François : Nous manquons de personnel pour explorer ces pistes, c'est pour ça que j'espère que vous irez voir de votre coté de quoi il en retourne et que vous arriverez à trouver un moyen de retourner chez vous et de sauver vos proches disparus.**

 **Masumi : Hé bien on dirait qu'une nouvelle enquête ouvre ses bras à un nouveau trio.**

 **Shiho : Quand je serai rentrer à la maison, j'en ferai un film.**

 **Damien : Au moins, on va pouvoir rigoler un peu.**

Avant de se quitter, allons voir les dernières pensées qui traversent les esprits de nos jeunots.

D'abord Masumi.

 _ **Je suis tombée dans un monde de fou, je ne veux pas y rester une minute de plus !**_

 _ **Dés que j'ai retrouvé Shinichi, je pars illico presto !**_

Ensuite Shiho.

 _ **Il y a quelques trucs qui me chiffonnent avec cet univers.**_

 _ **On verra bien si ce que je vois durant notre voyage me confirme ce que je redoute.**_

Et pour finir, le petit canard mal aimé.

 _ **Comment il sait que un allié était avec chacun d'entre nous quand on a été capturé ?**_

 _ **J'ai dû rater le moment de la conversation où elles en ont parlé.**_

Mes amies, ce que je prévois pour vous va être extraordinaire.

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rien que la Vérité ?

**Chapitre 3 :** **Rien que la Vérité ?**

* * *

Bonsoir spectateurs, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

Moi, je me sens bien.

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons avoir un petit moment tranquille entre les trois figures importantes de ce conte.

Un petit moment pour échanger leur divergences et leur points communs.

Car si elles veulent résoudre cette enquête, elles vont devoir rester souder.

Sinon, elles périront sans même avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

 _ **France; Paris; 8e Arrondissement; Métro**_

* * *

L'odeur de pisse constante hante cette rame de métro depuis dieu sait combien de temps.

Les Trois Stooges l'ont pris à l'Opéra pour se rendre à Parmentier qui sera leur première destination.

J'espère ne pas m'être trompé, je ne suis pas un grand connaisseur de Paris.

Je me trouve dans le Grand Est pour mes fans qui souhaiteraient avoir un début de piste quand à comment me retrouver.

Dans le wagon où elles se trouvent, il y a peu de monde mais pourtant du bruit arrive quand même à s'y faire entendre.

Une vieille dame vêtue d'un gros manteau ronfle fortement sur la rangée de sièges devant elles, rentrant en apnée assez fréquemment.

Une jeune femme basanée sur leur droite tente de s'occuper de son bébé dans sa poussette pour qu'il arrête de brailler, sans grand succès.

Un homme pauvrement vêtu sur leur gauche joue à la guitare "Livin' La Vida Loca" de Ricky Martin en chantant avec un fort accent roumain.

Je vous laisse combiner tout ça pour avoir une bonne mixture sonore.

Faisons le vide au fond de nous afin de percevoir ce que font celles qui nous intéressent.

Masumi reste concentrée sur ce qui est le plus important pour elle, à savoir retrouver la trace de son partenaire d'enquête et amour, tout en ne sachant pas si il est encore vivant, surtout quand on sait ce qui est arrivé à Ran. Malgré tout, elle maintient cette lueur d'espoir à l'air libre afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe.

Shiho est bien plus préoccupée par certains éléments qui ne concordent pas sur tout ce qu'elle a vu jusqu'à présent que au fait de connaître le sort de Lucy qui rappelons le, était la personne à ses cotés quand on s'en est pris à elle. S'en soucier au moins un minimum, ce serait sympa, non ?

Damien... Hé bien il fait du Damien.

 **Damien : Ça veut dire ?**

Tu es en train de mater en streaming "Scooby-Doo sur l'île aux zombies" sur ton phone.

 **Damien : Oui ben j'en ai le droit !**

 **Shiho : Tu as un ami imaginaire ?**

 **Damien : On peut dire ça, même s'il n'est pas très amicale.**

Pourquoi je l'ai inclus dans cette FIC déjà ?

 **Damien : Comme je ne peux pas être sur mon téléphone, on va discuter un peu. C'est quoi votre animal de compagnie préféré ?**

 **Masumi : Les Chats.**

 **Shiho : Le Rat.**

 **Masumi : Des rats !?**

 **Shiho : Ils sont sociales, intelligents et mignons avec leur petits yeux noirs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'utilise plutôt les souris et humains pour mes expériences.**

 **Masumi : OK... Moi j'ai toujours été chat, je ne sais pas pourquoi !**

Elle se met à sourire en fermant les yeux et révélant sa fière canine.

 **Shiho : Et toi Damien ?**

 **Damien : Je suis plus Chiens, car ils m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, comme mes Disciples.**

 **Racaille 1 : Wesch m'dame ! T'baises ou bien !?**

 **Racaille 2 : Vas y réponds vite bouffonne va !**

La Fille aux cheveux auburn se tourne vers eux, comprenant qu'on lui parle à elle et pas à une autre personne dans ce wagon.

Elle soupire en voyant ces types, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, se sentir supérieurs à elle avec leur fringues achetés chez Lidl.

Elle s'apprête déjà à leur apprendre la politesse d'une façon plutôt violente, mais sa voisine de droite est plus rapide pour le faire.

Cette dernière assène un violent coup du pied droit dans le mec de droite qui vient s'écraser contre son genou, puis avec son autre pied elle le repousse jusqu'à son pote pour qu'il le fasse tomber et qu'ils finissent tous les deux à terre en même pas deux secondes. Après cette soudaine déculottée, ils se relèvent en vitesse et rangent leur testicules pour repartir la queue entre les jambes.

Shiho est impressionnée par l'action de Masumi, ce qui se voit pour une fois sur son visage.

 **Shiho : Bien jouée, même si j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser moi même de ces deux nuls.**

 **Masumi : Je voulais éviter qu'ils meurent. Ils n'auraient pas mérité un tel sort.**

 **Shiho : Je n'allais pas les tuer tu sais ?**

 **Masumi : J'ai dû mal à te croire.**

 **Shiho : Tout ça parce que j'ai tué ces gendarmes par erreur avec sang froid, donc pour toi, je tue tout le monde sans réfléchir.**

 **Masumi : C'est bien l'impression que ça me donne.**

 **Shiho : Moi qui croyais que tu arriverais à comprendre ma situation, mais ton cerveau doit être bloqué sur arrêt.**

 **Masumi : Si Shinichi était là, il t'aurait déjà arrêté.**

 **Shiho : De un, je l'emmerde ce Shinichi. Et de deux, je lui aurais brisé ses jambes avant qu'il ne puisse me mettre dans une cellule.**

 **Masumi : Qu'est ce que tu dis !?**

 **Damien : Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous crame toutes les deux !**

Les yeux du démon prennent une tournure rouge, ce qui semble envoûter d'une certaine façon Masumi mais pas Shiho.

 **Damien : Tu feras la paix avec Shiho.**

 **Masumi : Je ferai la paix avec Shiho.**

 **Damien : Quand l'enquête sera finie, tu me feras une petite pipe.**

 **Masumi : Quand l'enquête sera finie, je te ferai une petite pipe.**

 **Shiho : C'est quoi ça ?**

 **Damien : Mon pouvoir de persuasion. Il ne marche que sur les êtres vivants, et comme tu ne l'es vraiment, je l'ai senti, ça ne marche pas sur toi.**

 **Shiho : D'accord. Par contre, la pipe t'étais franchement pas obligé.**

 **Damien : Si le reste de l'enquête se passe sans chamaillerie, je l'annulerai.**

L'hypnotisée retrouve ses esprits et sent au fond d'elle qu'il faut laisser une chance à son interlocutrice, sans savoir pourquoi.

Elle baisse donc d'un ton et essaye d'être à nouveau souriante, comme on a l'habitude avec elle.

 **Masumi : Shinichi croit que la Vérité doit toujours être révélée à la fin d'une enquête, même si le coupable n'est pas une mauvaise personne, et il empêchera toujours le meurtrier de se suicider. Pour lui, tout crime doit être jugé par la Loi.**

 **Shiho : On serait dans le monde des Bisounours, pourquoi pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas et donc je suis en désaccord avec sa façon de penser.**

 **Masumi : De mon coté, je suis mitigée. Je t'en pris, tu peux détailler ton propos.**

 **Shiho : L'Injustice règne en ce monde. Des Dictateurs, des Politiques, des Patrons de grosses entreprises et un tas d'autres Ordures bons pour la Poubelle restent tranquille jusqu'à leur Morts alors qu'ils ont commis des Atrocités dans leur Vie. Personne ne fait rien pour les coincer car ça dérangerait ceux en place au pouvoir, donc après tu veux mettre en prison la personne qui a osé essayé d'apporter la Justice de son coté ?**

 **Masumi : Ça me rappelle quelque chose ce dont tu parles.**

 **Shiho : Le Crime de l'Orient-Express. Agatha Christie. 1934.**

 **Masumi : Ah c'est vrai que j'ai vu le dernier film dessus, celui avec Kenneth Branagh.**

 **Shiho : Dedans, douze personnes s'allient pour assassiner ensemble un type qui a causé tant de mal à eux sans passer par la case prison, en lui plantant chacun un coup de couteau afin que l'on ne puisse pas savoir lequel a été fatal. A la fin, Hercule Poirot et ses deux alliés se rendent compte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mériterait de payer pour ce crime et choisissent de dire que celui ci a été commis par un étranger qui a fait le coup pour des raisons inconnues.**

 **Masumi : Je vois. Shinichi est un grand fan de Sherlock Holmes. J'en ai jamais lu donc je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour ce personnage.**

 **Shiho : J'en ai lu. Pour lui, c'est l'enquête qui prime, pas la vérité. Donc si la victime était un salopard impuni et le coupable à un pauvre bougre, soit Sherlock le laissait partir et falsifiait le résultat de l'enquête, soit il attendait le lendemain pour dire la vérité à Lestrade afin de laisser le temps au type de se barrer à l'étranger.**

 **Masumi : D'accord, donc ce principe de vérité est un truc que Shinichi a instauré tout seul.**

 **Shiho : C'est un principe foireux.**

 **Masumi : Pourquoi ?**

 **Shiho : Si un type sordide venait chez toi pour demander où se trouve un ami à toi et que ce dernier se planque chez toi, tu lui dirais la vérité ?**

 **Masumi : Non, surement pas !**

 **Shiho : Et puis il y aussi l'exemple des Juifs lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Je pense que le bilan des victimes aurait été vachement pire si tout le monde les avaient dénoncé au moindre Boche de passage.**

 **Masumi : C'est vrai que ces contre exemples sont percutants.**

 **Shiho : La Philosophie, ça t'apprend pas mal de chose, même si moi c'est la Science qui m'a le plus attiré. Tout ça pour dire que la Vérité n'est pas si simple que ça. Et parfois mentir apporte de meilleures conséquences que de répandre le vrai.**

 **Masumi : C'est bien plus proche de la façon de penser de Shu-nii et Maman.**

 **Shiho : Après, je pense que tu pourrais lui apprendre à être moins Blanc et plus Gris, surtout si il connait déjà les travers du monde.**

 **Damien : J'ai rien suivi de ce que vous avez dit, mais vous avez l'air de bien mieux vous entendre.**

 **Shiho : Comme deux sœurs ou deux cousines.**

 **Masumi : Je voulais savoir, sans trop te déranger.**

 **Shiho : Oui ?**

 **Masumi : Qui a été la première personne que tu as tué dans ta vie ?**

 **Shiho : Kogoro Mouri, à l'âge de 14 ans. C'était un jeune policier vivant à Tokyo qui a enquêté d'un peu trop près le labo où je me trouvais à mon retour dans le pays. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Ça été rapide et il n'a pas vu le coup venir.**

Sera est désagréablement surprise par le nom qui a été mentionnée et reste scotchée à ça avec la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Miyano se plante dans l'interprétation de sa réaction et essaye de la rassurer avec un sourire.

 **Shiho : Désolée si ça parait froid quand je le dis.**

 **Masumi : Ah... Ouais...**

 **Shiho : Ce Kogoro fait parti des personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir sous mes mains.**

 **Masumi : Il y en a d'autres ?**

 **Shiho : La Fille d'un Général de l'US Army alors que moi et mon mari Gilbert, on essayait de libérer un ami à lui dans une prison.**

 **Masumi : Tu fais comment pour supporter tout ça ?**

 **Shiho : Je n'y pense pas et je vais de l'avant, en essayant de réparer les dégâts causés quand c'est possible.**

 **Masumi : Et Gilbert, c'est comment de son coté ?**

 **Shiho : Particulier. Il essaye d'être meilleur que durant sa période de folie, mais n'hésite pas à faire des choses que même moi je ne ferai pas.**

 **Masumi : Comme ?**

 **Shiho : Faire tuer la fille d'un mafieux durant son concert puis foutre ce dernier au trou, pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce que ça fait de perdre la personne à laquelle on tient le plus sans rien pouvoir y faire. Si ça avait été moi, je n'aurais pas été aussi loin, mais c'est Gillou et je respecte ses choix qui ne sont pas faciles.**

 **Masumi : Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.**

 **Shiho : Si tu savais ce que nous avons dû endurer nous deux, c'est pour ça que tout le monde trouve que nous formons un superbe couple.**

 **Masumi : J'espère pouvoir le rencontrer un jour.**

 **Shiho : Je pense que ce sera faisable.**

 **Masumi : Ça me fait penser que Shu-niichan me disait souvent "Évite d'avoir un jour à tuer quelqu'un Masumi, même par légitime défense. Une fois que tu as du sang sur les mains, il ne s'enlève jamais". J'ai toujours suivi ce conseil sans savoir exactement quel a été son premier meurtre et combien de personnes il a tué au cours de sa traque des Hommes en Noirs.**

 **Shiho : Ton frère avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.**

 **Masumi : Mon autre frère l'est aussi, il m'aide même sur des enquêtes. C'est d'ailleurs l'agneau de la famille.**

 **Shiho : Je le rencontrerai peut être un jour.**

 **Damien : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais ça fait trois stations qu'on a passé celle où on devait sortir.**

Je vous laisse imaginer l'étonnement général qui est mis en place après ce constat.

Du temps de perdu, mais une amitié de gagnée.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Black KKK

**Chapitre 4 : Black KKK**

* * *

Hello everybodies, yeeeeaaahh ! ! !

Pardonnez moi, cette chanson me reste dans la tête.

Le titre de ce chapitre a dû vous intriguer, me tromperais je ?

Non, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Vous êtes des petits curieux n'est ce pas ?

Ne perdons pas plus de temps et Allons-y Alonso !

* * *

 _ **France; Paris; ? ? ?;**_ ** _Carrières Souterraines_**

* * *

Nos aventurières de l'arche perdue ont pénétré un réseau de tunnels labyrinthiques à leur risques et périls.

Si on les y prend, elles auront chacune une amende généreuse de 60 euros, sachant qu'elles n'ont pas d'argents sur elles.

Alors que le File 1026 du Manga attend de sortir, nos protagonistes, elles, pressent le pas.

Plus vite elles auront atteint leur cibles, mieux elle pourront les interroger puis se tirer d'ici avant que le soleil ne soit tombé.

En effet, aux dernières nouvelles, les trois victimes du système oppressif mâle-blanc-cig-hétéro y vivent recluses depuis déjà un mois.

Personne ne sait se qu'elles font là, et les pires suppositions émanent tant de leurs fans que leurs détracteurs.

C'est à l'autre trio de les trouver, et ça fait déjà une demi heure qu'elles sont à leur recherche.

Elles alternent donc entre des tunnels secs et serrés, et d'autres un peu plus larges et humides, avec quelques rats et cafards pour leur tenir compagnie.

Autant Shiho et Damien ne sont pas dérangés par ces petites bestioles, autant Masumi commence à devenir croyante d'un seul coup.

Pour se rassurer et penser à autre chose, elle fixe l'endroit où éclaire sa lampe et discute avec ses compagnons de fortune.

 **Masumi : J'aurais préféré visiter les Catacombes que ces coulisses moins présentables.**

 **Shiho : Je les ai déjà visité chez moi et tu ne dirais pas ça si tu voyais ce que les jeunes en ont fait.**

 **Masumi : Des pénis dessinés un peu partout ?**

 **Shiho : Déjà ça, et plein d'autres trucs dans le même genre.**

 **Masumi : J'ai jamais compris ce délire qu'il y a avec ces générations de maintenant dont je fais parti.**

 **Shiho : Les mondes partent en couille, c'est tout simplement ça.**

 **Damien : Je l'dis déjà, j'ai rien à voir avec cette mode.**

 **Masumi : Tant qu'on parle des trucs qui me gênent, il y a le fait que je sois un personnage de fiction ici et là d'où tu viens Damien.**

 **Damien : Si Maxime et Jeremy ne m'avaient pas saoulé avec ce Manga, je ne l'aurais jamais su.**

 **Masumi : Ça fait combien de temps que cette oeuvre existe ?**

 **Damien : 24 ans je crois et il y a plus de 1000 chapitres**

 **Shiho : On est proche d'un Naruto ou d'un Dragon Ball alors.**

 **Masumi : L'histoire avance bien ?**

 **Damien : Tu parles. Tout le monde se plaint du fait que l'auteur j'sais plus son nom n'arrête pas de multiplier les personnages et intrigues tellement qu'on en oublie les fondamentaux et que tout traîne en longueur avec une chronologie qui n'avance pas puisque tout se déroule sur une seule année.**

 **Masumi : Ah... De mon pointe de vue, tout semble normal.**

 **Damien : Dernièrement, comme il a des problèmes de santé, il se décide enfin à booster l'histoire globalement, même si les gens ont mal pris la conclusion de la dernière enquête.**

 **Masumi : Ce serait pas celle avec l'équipe de tournage où j'essaye d'avoir des infos sur l'antidote ?**

 **Damien : Oui mais rien n'avance dedans puisque Conan n'est pas coopératif et reste dans son coin.**

 **Masumi : Oh c'est bizarre, pourtant ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça de mon coté.**

 **Damien : Normalement, il y a une nouvelle enquête qui est arrivée hier. Après, je n'ai pas eu d'infos sur celle ci.**

 **Shiho : Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas encore lu. Tu en sais trop pour que ça soit juste rapporté par des amis.**

 **Damien : Si tu le dis.**

 **Shiho : Je suis même presque certaine que tu as reconnu Masumi dés que tu l'as vu à l'Elysée.**

 **Damien : Bon j'avoue c'est vrai, mais comme je déteste son perso, j'en ai eu rien à foutre.**

 **Masumi : Hé !**

 **Damien : Tu devrais lire les passages avec toi puis te remettre en question.**

 **Masumi : Pourquoi pas, en espérant te prouver que tu as tort.**

 **Damien : Je commence à regretter d'avoir annuler la pipe plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Masumi : De quoi tu parles ?**

 **Damien : Je t'avais hypnotisé pour que tu me suces la bite à la fin de l'enquête.**

Les deux personnages s'arrêtent et se font face, avec une haine dans leur regard, prête à exploser à tout moment.

 **Masumi : OK, dis lui au revoir à ta bite parce que je vais te la décrocher avec mon pied !**

 **Damien : Je ne savais pas que tu étais gymnaste. Tant mieux, le plaisir sera supérieur.**

 **Masumi : Crois moi que tu perdras tout plaisir en la voyant** **s'envoler jusqu'au plafond !**

 **Damien : Tu crois pouvoir me rivaliser !? Je vais te tuer !**

 **Masumi : Tu y arriveras surement, mais t'auras perdu ton chibre au passage !**

 **Damien : Allez, essaye et meurs connasse !**

La pro du combat s'apprête à s'élancer sur ce vil suppôt de Satan tout en se protégeant le corps avec ses bras.

Une main ferme s'interpose entre les deux, l'interrompant dans son mouvement bien préparé.

 **Shiho : CALMEZ VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! ! !**

Cette voix persuasive terrifie sur le coup les deux concernés.

Ils prennent peur face à la tête que fait leur troisième alliée.

 **Damien : Je ne ve...**

 **Shiho : Ferme là. Tu es celui qui a insisté pour ne pas qu'on s'entre tue alors tu te plis à tes règles.**

 **Damien : Mais j...**

 **Shiho : J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois l'enfant du Diable, je te renverrai en Enfer moi même si tu continues ainsi.**

 **Damien : D'accord madame, compris madame.**

Il sent que malgré ses immenses pouvoirs, elle est capable de parvenir à ses dires.

On le voit donc passer d'un gros doberman agressif à un petit chiot sans défense.

 **Masumi : Shiho, il fa...**

 **Shiho : Tu me déçois de le laisser t'emporter comme ça.**

 **Masumi : Mais j...**

 **Shiho : J'ai besoin de tes capacités intellectuelles de mon coté alors ne me force pas à arrêter tes conneries.**

 **Masumi : Désolée désolée désolée ! !**

Ayant l'impression de voir sa mère devant elle, la grande petite fille lui prend ses mains, terrorisée.

Le chat ne veut pas recevoir la fessée de sa maîtresse pour ses bêtises.

 **Shiho : Masumi est peut être un personnage mal écrit dans le Manga d'Aoyama mais là la Masumi que j'ai devant moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup et elle est une alliée précieuse. Damien, toi aussi tu l'es et tu es dans la même galère que nous, alors si tu continues à bosser solo, tu ne rentreras jamais dans ton petit monde où tu as de nombreux fidèles qui t'adores. Maintenant, si vous voulez en reparler, ce sera sur le chemin du retour et sans animosité. Ai je bien été clair ?**

 **Masumi : Bien sûr Shiho-chan !**

 **Damien : Ouais, je vais essayer de vous aider de mon mieux.**

 **Shiho : Bien, reprenons la marche car je crois bien que la bonne salle est juste devant nous.**

Elle pointe du doigt devant elles où se dessine en effet une grand pièce dont émane de la lumière non naturelle.

Elle s'y rendent sans trop hésiter afin d'y découvrir une scène surréaliste.

Des chants sectaires y résonnent en écho, rappelant de grands classiques de l'horreur à l'instar de Forbidden Siren.

Les torches sur les murs donnent une teinte sombre orangée à cette grande place mortuaire, avec des cranes la recouvrant.

Franchement, même Indy ne serait pas surpris si il assistait à un sacrifice humain dans un tel endroit.

Un feu de joie se pavane au beau milieu de la salle, cerné par une triple présence qui semblent lui vouer un certain culte.

Celles ci portent une robe fantomatique et un masque intégral à bout pointu du même genre, rappelant certains racistes de l'Amérique.

A la différence près qu'au lieu d'avoir leur tenue de couleur blanche, elle est noire. Ce qui doit aussi s'appliquer aux personnes en dessous.

L'écho des pas de nos héroïnes attire l'attention de ces figures masquées qui se tournent vers elles avec mépris et crainte, se mettant en garde.

De longues lames bien affûtées se trouvent dans leur main, il ne faut donc pas les sous estimer.

Le Black KKK est le premier s'exclamer quand à la présence des intrus, nous laissant reconnaître leur voix au passage.

 **Rokhaya : Les Blancs sont entrés dans notre domaine !**

 **Danièle : Emmenant avec eux les Races Impures !**

 **Hapsatou : Mes Sœurs, nous allons devoir les chasser, par la forces il le faut !**

 **Shiho : Nous les avons trouvé. Rokhaya Diallo, Danièle Obono et Hapsatou Sy.**

 **Damien : Génial, des toquées.**

 **Masumi : C'est quoi leur problème ?**

 **Shiho : C'est vrai que tu vis au Japon donc tu as raté l'actualité politique en Occident.**

 **Masumi : Tu peux m'éclairer s'il te plaît ?**

 **Shiho : Imagine qu'au** **Japon les "Blancs" commencent à se rebeller pour venger l'oppression de leur couleur qu'il y a eu dans le Passé et encore dans le Présent, et que dans le même temps ils réfutent que le Racisme "Anti-Jaune" existe car ils méritent ce qu'ils subissent, et que donc ça légitime des actes horribles tels que les viols perpétrés par des soldats américains sur le sol nippon.**

 **Masumi : C'est... Ce n'est pas du Racisme en fait ?**

 **Shiho : Pas de leur point de vue. Ils voudraient même changer sa définition pour que ça les arrange.**

 **Masumi : Oh bordel...**

 **Shiho : Ceux qui en prennent le plus, ce sont les Blancs, et comme c'est parti, on va avoir une nouvelle ségrégation où ça va saigner.**

 **Masumi : Et le bilan, c'est mauvais je me doute ?**

 **Shiho : On peut taper sur les Blancs sans problème maintenant et relâcher tous les autres parce que c'est pas leur faute. Globalement, ces trois personnes sont le reflets de ces nuisances, jouant de leur statut de "victimes" pour instaurer une séparation entre les couleurs, sexes et sexualités afin que tout le monde soit dans sa petite case à faire la guerre à ceux qui sont différents d'eux.**

 **Damien : On entend bien que ça ne te procure pas de la joie.**

 **Shiho : J'ai horreur de ces manipulateurs qui légitiment les actions de personnes comme Gin.**

 **Damien : L'alcool, c'est mauvais pour la santé.**

 **Shiho : C'est le nom de code de celui qui m'a privé de ma virginité sans mon consentement.**

 **Masumi : Oh... Merde.**

 **Damien : Je maintiens mon propos.**

 **Masumi : N'oublie pas que nous devons les interroger en premier pour l'enquête.**

 **Shiho : Je sais, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **Masumi : Quand ce sera fini, tu pourras choisir de comment tu règles leur situation. Je ne m'y interposerai pas.**

 **Shiho : Merci.**

 **Damien : Pour Daesh vous me laisserez faire, j'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps là bas.**

 **Masumi : Alors, est ce que vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous soutenez publiquement les Lapins de Garenne alors que c'est des terroristes avérés ?**

 **Danièle : Ils vont nous permettre de vaincre cette dictature blanche qui est au dessus de nous.**

 **Rokhaya : Une fois que nous serons au pouvoir, nous les trahirons.**

 **Hapsatou : Après tout, ils sont b...**

 **Shiho : Blancs, on a compris.**

 **Masumi : Qui est leur chef, celui qui s'en est pris à nous et nos amis ?**

 **Hapsatou : Aucune idée.**

 **Danièle : Nous communiquons avec eux uniquement via Chat Privé.**

 **Rokhaya : Si ça peut vous être utile, il semble mépriser un certain Damien, c'est tout qu'on sait.**

Ça peut se comprendre.

 **Damien : Hé !**

 **Shiho : Vous allez faire quoi de nous ?**

 **Danière : Vous faire taire définitivement.**

 **Hapsatou : Avec un peu de chance, vous arriverez peut être à nous semer dans ce dédale de tunnels souterrains.**

 **Rokhaya : Je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais vous.**

 **Damien : Bon bah va falloir les éliminer.**

 **Shiho : Masumi, tu peux détourner le regard si ça te gêne trop.**

 **Masumi : Merci Shiho.**

La petite chatte détourne le regard, découvrant ainsi une drôle de tache sur une pierre du mur, assez drôle à contempler.

Shiho en profite pour presser ses jambes vers les têtes à claque, puis se métamorphose en arme mortelle durant sa course alors que des effets vidéos accompagnent son action. Une fois dans la bonne forme, elle peut piquer jusqu'au cou de la première venue, à savoir la Députée de la France Insoumise, la décapitant au passage et marquant un point face aux adversaires qui ne sont plus que deux.

Hapsatou, qui a déjà vaincu Zemmour, est confiante quand à sa victoire et charge, couteau à l'avant, vers l'autre lame, sauf que celle ci est bien plus rapide.

En un tour de manche, son bras où se trouve son unique atout finit par tomber par terre, le tenant encore fermement.

Elle n'a pas le temps de se vider de son sang que sa gorge vient se faire trancher très profondément.

La tête part en arrière, se décroche et roule jusqu'à voir sa copine non loin de là.

Celle qui en a encore une sur les épaules sent que si elle ne fait rien, elle va devoir graver sa tombe.

Peut être qu'un sort parviendra à lui sauver vie.

Alors que la canne épée s'apprête à se débarrasser d'elle, sa voix prend une tournure assez inattendue.

 **Rokhaya : NEGROOM !**

Shiho est propulsée contre le plafond assez haut, le percutant de plein fouet, puis elle chute tout en bas pour y finir clouer, mais toujours vivante.

Rien de cassé, juste sonnée, néanmoins elle reprend son apparence normale, la laissant en mauvaise posture face à son ennemie.

Allait elle y passer ?

Allons nous perdre l'un des personnages principaux de cette histoire ?

Ses alliés sont dans l'incapacité de l'aider.

Damien car il ne fait pas trop attention à ce qu'il se passe, et Masumi parce qu'elle enchaîne trop les pensées à vitesse grand V.

 _ **Si je cours assez vite, peut être...**_

 _ **Non, si je saute !?**_

 _ **Mince, ça marchera pas.**_

 _ **Je dois faire quelque chose !**_

 _ **Un truc, n'importe quoi !**_

 _ **Je dois rester calme, comme mes frères, et analyser les éléments du décor qui...**_

 _ **Un pistolet ?**_

 _ **Qui est cet...**_

Un tir survient avant qu'elle n'est pu plus analyser cette présence à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'elle vient tout juste de remarquer.

La surprise du coup la fait sursauter, attirant enfin l'attention de son camarade qui semble toujours s'en foutre un peu de ce qui se passe.

Comme nous on s'en fout de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui.

Pour une fois, il lève un sourcil, se posant pour une fois des questions.

 _ **Qu'est ce qu'elle fout à terre ?**_

A ton avis ?

 _ **Le ménage ?**_

OK, t'es con ET sexiste.

 _ **T'as qu'à me retirer du scénario si ça te plaît pas.**_

Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça.

je regrette de t'y avoir mis.

 _ **Quand on fait une connerie, on la paye.**_

Maintenant, regarde ce qui se passe, je vais le décrire à tous.

Un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau en cuir noir et de gants de la même matière, accourt jusqu'à celle qui reprend un peu ses esprits.

Ce Deus Ex Machina ressemble à un humain avec quelques différences flagrantes.

Une peau bleue cobalt, des longues oreilles losangées et d'anormales yeux jaunes vifs.

Il aide celle qu'il a sauvé à se relever puis prend la parole, soulagé, alors que les autres personnages viennent se rapprocher de la scène.

 **Homme : Shiho, vous n'avez rien ?**

 **Shiho : Mon corps a connu de pires jours, mais sinon ça va. Vous êtes qui ?**

 **Alvin : Alvin Yorslü'v, agent de UNIT. J'ai été envoyé dans cette autre réalité pour vous ramenez chez vous, vous et Lucy Dodgera.**

 **Shiho : Pas de bol, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve actuellement.**

 **Alvin : Je vais au moins pouvoir vous ramener vous, c'est déjà ça.**

 **Shiho : A ce propos, ça va être problématique.**

 **Masumi : Nous sommes en train de chercher nos amis disparus, en espérant qu'ils vont bien.**

 **Shiho : Autant je sais que Lucy peut se débrouiller seule, autant pour son copain à elle, c'est moins le cas.**

 **Damien : Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un avec moi quand j'ai été enlevé ?**

 **Shiho : Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé.**

 **Masumi : C'est gentille Shiho, mais t'es vraiment sûre de vouloir te donner tant d'effort pour nous deux ?**

 **Shiho : C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne suis pas une salope.**

 **Damien : Bon bah moi je veux bien retourner dans mon monde.**

 **Shiho : Tu auras besoin de mon aide pour y parvenir, car aucune personne là bas n'acceptera de t'aider si je ne suis pas revenue à la base.**

 **Damien : J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

 **Alvin : Très bien, je vais essayer de continuer à chercher Lucy de mon coté.**

 **Shiho : Au moins c'est sympa de voir qu'ils sont rapides dans mon monde.**

 **Alvin : Rapide, c'est vite dit. Ça fait deux jours que vous avez disparu.**

 **Shiho : Deux jours ?**

 **Masumi : Pourtant, nous sommes toujours le 14 Février ici.**

La Mystère s'épaissit.

Si seulement le Scooby-Gang était là pour les aider.

 **Alvin : Tenez, prenez au moins une radio, qu'on puisse rester en contact.**

 **Shiho : Ça marche, nous vous préviendrons si nous trouvons les disparus et/ou découvrons le grand méchant.**

Il lui refile un appareil de communication sophistiqué, du jamais vu pour le commun des mortels.

Leur routes se séparent pour l'instant, mais viendront se retrouver tôt ou tard.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Histoires d'Amours

**Chapitre 5 : Histoires d'Amours**

* * *

Rebienvenue dans cette réalité qui n'est pas la votre.

Contrairement aux persos que nous suivons, vous venez à peine d'entrer dans une nouvelle année de souffrances et de violences.

Nous allons tellement bien nous amuser ensemble.

Si le Chapitre 3 vous avait plus, alors celui ci vous plaira à coup sûr.

Allons nous à nouveau aborder des thèmes sensibles ?

Non, je vous rassure.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons être plus doux.

Nous allons parler de cœurs aimants.

* * *

Des nouveaux visages remplacent ceux vu précédemment dans le wagon où elles avaient été, et ceux ci racontent une toute autre histoire.

Un homme barbu, surement la quarantaine, très bien couvert mais qui fouette, se tient sur la rangée en face d'elles, toussant pas mal.

A coté de lui se trouve une femme, à peine adulte, qui a un gros cocard à l'œil gauche et qui est attristée pour une raison inconnue.

Deux bambins se trouvent tout à gauche, cartables sur le dos, discutant de la journée scolaire qu'ils ont eu et de la prof de français qui les a embêté.

Rien que le quotidien de simples habitants déconnectés des faits majeurs que nous suivons dans cette épopée.

Je sais ce que vous attendez, que nous reparlons de nos icônes aventurières.

Inversons l'ordre par lequel je les présente habituellement, afin de faire du moins au plus intéressant.

Damien regarde une vidéo relatant de la chronologie de la série de jeux vidéos Resident Evil où le vidéaste à une voix fluette et nous présente un montage atroce qui ne ressemble à rien. En plus, il se trompe sur toute la ligne, confondant même les zombies avec des fantômes, et tout ça réuni fait bien marrer celui qui la regarde et qui a mis le seul pouce bleu qu'elle ait reçu.

Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait le peu de cervelle qu'à ce vulgaire macaque.

 _ **Tu permets ?**_

 _ **Je suis en train de mater une vidéo comme tu l'as brillamment souligné.**_

 _ **Donc maintenant va t'occuper des autres pendant que je continue mon activité.**_

 _ **Si tu m'emmerdes à nouveau, je me chargerai d'interrompre cette histoire définitivement.**_

Je te crois. Je te crois.

Shiho est de son coté rivée sur son propre téléphone, un Crosscall bien étanche, où elle consulte un célèbre site de fanfiction qui vous parlera puisque vous lisez ces lignes sur celui ci. Elle est en train de commenter le "Making Of" d'Eyto, sur l'univers de sa nouvelle amie, dont elle vient le lire le premier chapitre intitulé "Première connexion".  
Cette lecture lui a plu et ça se ressent un peu dans le court commentaire qu'elle va y laisser.

"Ce début fut amusant à lire, et j'ai bien aimé la représentation que vous avez mis de moi même.

L'idée de ce Skype est honnêtement bien trouvée, je vous l'accorde.

J'ai déjà envie d'y voir la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit du même niveau."

La review est envoyée, il ne reste plus qu'à voir si l'auteur finit par lui répondre en message privé.

Elle n'est pas la seule à profiter de cette tranquille transition pour découvrir les joies du fan-service humoristique.

Toujours sur Detective Conan, Masumi est tombée sur le blog d'une parodie nommée Détective Binoclard qui semble être à l'abandon depuis 2012 avec le dernier poste remontant à cette année là. On y suit un faux tournage dirigé par Gosho Aoyama où ce dernier s'efforce à faire en sorte que son oeuvre soit correctement adaptée, ce qui n'est pas simple quand tout le monde est con.

Croyez moi, je peux le comprendre.

La Planche à Pain s'amuse beaucoup à découvrir les lignes, mal écrites, de cette fiction sans s'ennuyer une seules seconde.

 _ **Un pistolet laser !**_

 _ **Où est ce qu'il va chercher ça !?**_

 _ **En tout cas heureusement que les Detective Boys ne sont pas aussi idiots de là où je viens.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte d'arriver au moment où ça va traiter de ma première apparition !**_

Ne lui dites rien. Ça risque de la déprimer si elle l'apprend.

Sentant le silence traîner à ses cotés, l'Antéchrist lance un petit regard perplexe vers ses camarades féminins.

Ce manque de bruit a l'air de l'étonner, et peut être même de lui manquer, qui sait ?

Afin de retrouver cette bonne ambiance, c'est lui qui le brise en premier.

 **Damien : Vous n'avez rien à vous dire ?**

 **Shiho : Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on parle de quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **Masumi : Je croyais que tu ne suivais pas nos conversations.**

 **Damien : C'est vrai, mais c'était cool quand vous causiez entre vous. Et non, pas spécialement.**

 **Masumi : J'ai une idée !**

 **Shiho : Laquelle ?**

 **Masumi : On pourrait parler de nos relations amoureuses à chacune et chacun.**

 **Damien : Pour moi, il n'y a rien.**

 **Shiho : Pas même une Succube ?**

 **Damien : Il y a bien eu une fois au chalet, mais je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **Masumi : Dommage !**

 **Damien : Je vous préviendrai si on a arrive à la bonne station.**

 **Shiho : Ça marche.**

 **Masumi : Alors, qu'est ce que tu trouves de formidable chez Gilbert ?**

 **Shiho : Le fait qu'il soit vieux.**

 **Masumi : Ah... ?**

Le petit sourire qu'esquisse la fille aux nombreuses vies lui fait comprendre qu'elle se paye un peu sa tête.

 **Masumi : Je me disais aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être principalement ça.**

 **Shiho : En vrai, j'aime bien les hommes mûrs au niveau du physique, mais jeune à l'intérieur.**

 **Masumi : De grands enfants ?**

 **Shiho : C'est ça.**

 **Masumi : Moi je préfère ceux qui m'égalent ou me dépassent niveau intelligence.**

 **Shiho : Dans notre couple, ce qui compte le plus c'est l'honnêteté.**

 **Damien : Ils disent tous ça.**

 **Shiho : Toi, va chercher ton amante de Saint-Jean.**

 **Masumi : Vous arrivez à vous parler franchement ? J'aimerais en dire autant de moi et Shinichi.**

 **Shiho : Oui, même quand ça risque de ne pas plaire à l'autre.**

 **Masumi : Tu as de bons exemples à me présenter ?**

 **Shiho : Evidemment. Il y a la fois quand Gillou avait été remplacé par un LMD, un androïde, dans le but de nuire à ma vie et celles de mes amies. Ne pouvant ni s'en prendre à moi personnellement, ni même me mentir sans s'arracher les cheveux en coulisse, le remplaçant a vite balancé le fin de mot de l'histoire, trahissant ses créateurs.**

 **Masumi : Le Robot a réussi à croire en l'Amour véritable.**

 **Damien : Pfff...**

 **Shiho : Disons que entre choisir entre ses différents programmes contradictoires, il a choisi celui me concernant. Mais si tu ne veux pas briser tes espérances, t'as qu'à garder ta version.**

 **Masumi : Et toi ? Quel est le meilleur moment où tu as fait preuve de sincérité envers lui ?**

 **Shiho : Quand je suis restée à ses cotés dans une base sur le bord de l'explosion, afin de veiller à ce que l'entité de son corps ne reprenne pas le contrôle, et afin de ne pas trahir la promesse qu'on s'était faite de se soutenir jusqu'à la mort. Au final, notre survie n'a tenu qu'au fait que l'explosion a créé une faille, nous emmenant à quelques kilomètres de là, quelques mois plus tard.**

 **Masumi : Vous avez vraiment de sacrés histoires de votre coté !**

 **Shiho : On nous le dit souvent.**

 **Masumi : Votre mariage s'est passé comment ?**

 **Shiho : Sur l'île de Zarick, c'est lui qui faisait office de prêtre, et nous l'avons fait avec les traditions du coin.**

 **Masumi : Du genre ?**

 **Shiho : Tabasser le marié au lieu de l'embrasser pour prouver la vivacité de notre amour.**

 **Damien : #MoiAussi.**

 **Masumi : Je suis contente de voir que vos liens sont solides.**

 **Shiho : En plus, malgré son âge, Gill reste très productif au lit. La preuve, la dernière fois alors que j'étais dans la position du Nirv...**

 **Masumi : Arrête, je ne veux pas avoir ces images dans ma tête !**

 **Damien : Ma libido, yeah.**

 **Shiho : Et toi ? A en croire ce que tu dis, c'est à sens unique.**

 **Masumi : J'en ai bien l'impression.**

 **Shiho : Et c'est vraiment mort pour toujours ?**

 **Masumi : Même si il parvient à faire le deuil de Ran, je n'ai aucune chance. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de le retrouver et de le ramener chez nous. Ensuite je l'aide à mettre fin à cette mystérieuse organisation et puis après, c'est lui qui verra si il décide de revenir à son apparence d'origine ou de rester en Conan.**

 **Shiho : Pourquoi il resterait en mioche ? Je n'ai pas hésité à redevenir moi même dés que ça a été possible.**

 **Masumi : Pour toi peut être ?**

 **Shiho : Pour moi ?**

 **Masumi : Je veux dire pour Ai Haibara. L'autre.**

 **Shiho : Ah oui, mon moi de chez vous.**

 **Masumi : Les deux ont vraiment une alchimie et j'ai vraiment l'impression du peu que je l'ai vue, qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.**

 **Shiho : J'ai dû mal à voir comment je pourrais avoir des sentiments pour lui. Après c'est une réalité différente, donc tout est possible.**

 **Masumi : Malheureusement, si il devait y avoir quelqu'un après Ran, je pense que ce serait elle.**

 **Shiho : Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, je suis sûr que tu auras une chance un jour.**

 **Masumi : Je suis réaliste. Il est distant avec moi, surtout en dehors des enquêtes, et j'ai galéré lors de la dernière affaire à le résonner. Il a plus de chance d'avoir une aventure avec Scarlett Johansson que de sortir avec moi.**

 **Shiho : Au pire, vous pouvez tenter un Plan à Trois avec mon autre moi.**

 **Masumi : Tu penses que ça peut marcher ?**

 **Shiho : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

 **Masumi : Oh merci Shiho !**

 **Damien : Ouah, sa résignation n'a pas duré longtemps.**

 **Shiho : Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment en apprenant la mort de sa copine amie d'enfance ?**

 **Masumi : J'en ai aucune idée.**

 **Shiho : Il va être dévasté au moins en premier, ce qui serait logique, ou c'est que ces sentiments pour elle étaient bidons.**

 **Masumi : Je pense qu'il va regretter de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la mettre dans la confidence pour sa situation.**

 **Shiho : Au moins ils auront pu se révéler leur sentiments et s'embrasser.**

 **Masumi : J'espère que ça ne le déstabilisera pas trop, pour ne pas qu'il se révèle sans le vouloir aux hommes en noir.**

 **Shiho : Je pense que de ce coté là, il devrait se débrouiller.**

 **Damien : Non, c'est une quiche. S'il ne s'est pas encore fait choper, c'est uniquement par chance et facilité scénaristique.**

 **Shiho : Merci Monsieur l'Expert.**

 **Masumi : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton jugement.**

 **Damien : C'est votre avis à vous. Je suis juste la seule personne ici à avoir lu ce manga.**

 **Masumi : Je l'ai vécu, c'est un plus.**

 **Damien : Mon ego l'emporte sur le tien.**

 **Shiho : Évitons le concours de bite s'il vous plaît.**

 **Damien : De toute façon, la prochaine station est celle où on descend.**

En effet, les décors désertiques à l'extérieur leur confirme l'arrivé au bon endroit.

Vous ne saurez plus au prochain chapitre qui sera probablement plus long que celui ci.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Daesh Plus Con que Con

**Chapitre 6 : Daesh. Plus Con que Con.**

* * *

Nous approchons de la révélation du coupable, je le sens.

Je maintiens le fait que cette FIC durera 10 chapitres.

Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant dire que l'identité du Marionnettiste ne sera pas révélé avant.

Après un petit moment confiné à discuter d'amour avec plus ou moins d'entrain, retournons aux choses sérieuses.

La quête de nos aventuriers va les mener là où la désolation règne.

Où un conflit s'est installé depuis près d'une décennie.

* * *

Le flot du vent balaye les grains de sables recouvrant les ruines d'une ville à l'abandon depuis des siècles à en croire son état actuel.

Peu convaincu qu'elle attire les touristes si on la met sur une brochure touristique, ou bien ce serait à leur risque et péril.

Est ce que certains d'entre vous ont connu une époque où la Syrie était un magnifique coin à visiter ?

Les carcasses des voitures, brûlés jusqu'au plus profond de leur être, ne sachant pas à quel point le monde continue à être cruel, et elles espèrent un jour pouvoir à nouveau regonfler leur pneus afin d'avancer à pas de roues jusqu'à un meilleur paradis où y laisser reposer son capot, meilleur que cet enfer que l'on nomme la Terre.

J'en fais trop ?

Oui, je l'ai senti.

J'ai essayé de faire film noir, mais on dirait que je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ce genre.

Dommage, ça va bien avec le coté mystère et enquête.

Comme vous pouvez le sentir à ma métaphore ratée, ce lieu autrefois de vie est désormais synonyme de morts.

Certains corps, atrocement mutilés et décomposés, se trouvent encore là, se faisant dévorer par des vautours percnoptères.

Muakharati n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même, et cette ombre est sacrément déformée.

Autrefois un fier lieu de la Républiques où les enfants dansaient en ronde autour de pantins de bois qu'ils avaient assemblé ensemble.

Aujourd'hui un reste de cette enfance perdue après la répression alaouite fait tache dans ce décor où la faune et la flore reprennent leur places.

C'est sous cet amoncellement de rapaces que nos aventuriers se déplacent, en se préparant contre tout guerrier.

Il y a une certaine continuité dans leur conversation, qui commence déjà à saouler le petit démon qui l'avait lancé.

 **Masumi : Si jamais un jour Gilbert venait à te trahir parce quand fait il n'était pas celui que tu pensais qu'il était pour toi, tu ferais quoi ?**

 **Shiho : Je me suiciderai.**

 **Masumi : Carrément ?**

 **Shiho : Pour moi, Gillou est, avec ma sœur, la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance au monde. Si je ne peux pas croire en lui, je ne peux croire en personne, et donc vivre ne sert plus à rien.**

 **Masumi : Je comprends.**

 **Shiho : La seule fois où il m'a vraiment trahi, ce n'était pas vraiment lui. C'est quand sa version robotique a pris sa place, et encore quand il est venu le moment de la purge finale, il s'est rangé de mon coté. Après j'ai mis du temps à cesser ma méfiance envers lui quand j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. Désormais, nous sommes tous les deux faits de chairs artificielles et de peaux synthétiques.**

 **Masumi : Ces Synthétiques, en quoi on les différencie des humains ?**

 **Shiho : Pour la 3ème génération dont nous faisons parti, c'est un peu dur de faire la différence tant que le synthé est vivant mais une fois mort, tu peux trouvé le composant que nous avons tous et toutes dans notre cerveau.**

 **Masumi : Tuer tout le monde pour savoir qui en est, qui en est pas, c'est pas vraiment une solution cool.**

 **Shiho : C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas viable mais après ça reste l'une des rares solutions.**

 **Masumi : Pourquoi tu as précisé la troisième génération de synthétiques ?**

 **Shiho : Parce que les deux précédentes générations sont beaucoup plus proches des LMD, dans le sens où se sont vraiment des machines, alors que nous on est plus semblable aux Réplicants de Blade Runner dans le sens où quasiment rien n'est mécanique mais juste assemblage biologique.**

 **Masumi : Je vois. Et donc il y a un moyen de de vous différencier sans avoir à faire un génocide ?**

 **Shiho : Nous ne perdons pas de poids, ni n'en prenons.**

 **Masumi : Et c'est tout ?**

 **Shiho : Oui, jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autres.**

 **Masumi : Bon après il n'y a pas de mal à ne pas savoir les différencier, pas vrai ?**

 **Shiho : Oui, sauf quand des gros méchants décident de remplacer l'un des tiens par un Synthétique programmé pour leur cause et pour te trahir un jour.**

 **Masumi : Comment ils peuvent être programmé si ce ne sont pas des robots ?**

 **Shiho : Comme n'importe quel être humain, par le conditionnement. Et parce qu'ils ont quand même des données définis dans leur cerveau à la base.**

 **Masumi : Ah mince.**

 **Damien : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'crois bien qu'il y a un mec là bas, et lui il est bien vivant.**

En effet, il y a bien un homme caché derrière un bus sur essieux qui est déjà en train de préparer son AK pour notre groupe.

Ses intentions ne sont surement pas pacifiques, et si rien est fait, il y aura au moins un cadavre à rajouter sur le tapis rouge.

Shiho envisage déjà une solution drastique afin de préserver la vie de sa camarade qui n'est pas aussi invulnérable qu'elle.

Heureusement pour l'autre gars, la Sœur Akai décide de choisir la voix de la diplomatie en lui gueuler dessus en anglais.

 **Masumi : Nous ne sommes pas armées ! Pas besoin de nous tuer !**

Elle lève ses mains bien en l'air pour lui montrer qu'elle dit vrai.

Les deux à coté d'elle jouent le jeu et font de même, avec plus ou moins de conviction suivant la personne.

Je vous laisse deviner qui a presque la flemme de ne pas le faire, et qui aurait foutu tout le monde dans la merde dans ce cas là.

Je ne vais pas dire son nom pour ne pas vous gâcher la narration avec une énième dispute entre nous.

Le gaillard armé, qui porte une tenue typique de ce qu'on appellerait dans notre jargon des "Rebelles", baisse son gros canon russe.

Il reste quelques peu méfiants vis à vis d'elles, peut être parce que ce sont des femmes en partie, ou bien parce que ce sont des étrangers.

Une chose est nette, son but n'est pas avant tout de les tuer, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait.

Alors on peut au moins tenter quelques belles paroles, pour au pire déverser des mots rouges à même le sol souillé.

Il s'approche d'elles, en jetant quelques regards sur les cotés et derrière lui, preuve qu'il n'est pas très rassuré.

Que ça soit Shiho ou Masumi, elles comprennent par ça que ce type se trouve dans une zone hostile pour lui et probablement pour elles aussi.

Ce cimetière a peut être quelques pilleurs de tombes qui se baladent par ci par là.

Le Rebelle s'arrête à leur niveau et reluque d'un air sérieux et un peu méprisant les deux femmes, ce qui n'est rien comparé au regard qui jette brièvement à la troisième pétale de cette fleur difforme. Celle ci ne sait pas qu'elle vient de tomber et en même temps, elle est trop occupée à vérifier si le téléchargement de ses fichiers... importants... est fini.

Repartons dans un peu de bavardage, là où je maîtrise parfaitement.

Pléonasme.

 **Rebelle : Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?**

 **Shiho : Je suis le Pape et j'attends ma sœur.**

 **Rebelle : Le Pape ?**

 **Shiho : On ne connait pas ses références à ce que je vois.**

 **Damien : C'est pas "** **Les Trois Frères".**

 **Shiho : Tu ne peux pas te planter aussi bien en beauté.**

 **Masumi : Nous sommes ici enfin de découvrir qui est le chef des Lapins de Garenne et où il planque nos amis.**

 **Rebelle : Ce nom me dit quelque chose...**

 **Masumi : Daesh est allié a eux et leur finance leur méfaits.**

 **Rebelle : Ah oui, je vois de quel groupe vous parlez.**

 **Shiho : Et vous, vous faites parti de quel morceau de ce bazar qu'est ce conflit ?**

 **Rebelle : Je fais parti de l'Armée Syrienne Libre et je suis venu ici pour aider quelqu'un à espionner l'Etat Islamique, sauf qu'il a été capturé, et là je dois l'empêcher de se faire exécuter.**

 **Masumi : Qu'est ce qui est arrivée à cette ville ?**

 **Rebelle : Les troupes de Bachar sont passés ici i ans de cela pour mater le mouvement protestataire, tuant bon nombre de mes connaissances.**

 **Masumi : Vous viviez ici avant ?**

 **Rebelle : Oui, j'ai grandi ici, mais j'ai dû partir pour libérer mon pays de ce Boucher qui l'étripe toujours en ce moment même.**

 **Masumi : Ah... J'espère que vous arriverez à lui botter ses fesses à ce Boucher.**

 **Shiho : C'est Daesh qui s'est occupé du reste de la population ici ?**

 **Rebelle : Exact, ils sont pire que lui. Si Bachar est le Boucher, eux sont les chiens affamés qui achèvent les proies à peine vivantes.**

 **Masumi : C'est dommage qu'ils n'en parlent que peu chez moi, au Japon.**

 **Shiho : Plus c'est loin, plus on s'en fout. Règle Numéro 1 de l'Humanité.**

 **Rebelle : Après, c'est surtout de la faute aux Américains si ces fous sont devenus plus présents aujourd'hui.**

 **Shiho : Comme toujours.**

 **Masumi : C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très appréciés au Japon, comme les Chinois. Je comprends pourquoi.**

 **Shiho : Normal, les Yankees aiment bien se croire chez eux où qu'ils s'installent, quitte à violer des gens sans impunité.**

 **Rebelle : Au moins, ça nous fait un point commun.**

 **Shiho : Par contre, je croyais que vous étiez alliés à ces terroristes notoires ?**

 **Rebelle : Non, seulement à al-Nosra, et seulement pour vaincre Bachar. L'Alliance n'était que de courte durée.**

 **Shiho : Il reste juste une chose à éclaircir.**

 **Masumi : Qui est cette personne que vous avez accompagnez ici et que vous devez sauver.**

 **Rebelle : Une stars française, son nom est Gilbert Montagné. Ça vous parle ?**

 **Shiho : Tu es sérieux ?**

 **Masumi : C'est bien ton mari ?**

 **Shiho : Oui, je ne pense pas que ça soit juste un homonyme.**

 **Damien : Vive les coïncidences, ou plutôt le scénario mal ficelé.**

Va te faire foutre.

 **Rebelle : Alors dépêchons nous, ils vont l'exécuter en direct dans moins d'une heure.**

 **Shiho : Vous connaissez le chemin, guidez nous.**

 **Masumi : Damien, c'est toi qui t'occuperas d'eux comme tu l'avais dit ?**

 **Damien : Ouais ouais, je le ferai.**

Leur nouveau compagnon de fortune leur fait traverser quelques ruelles délabrés où plusieurs rongeurs et d'autres bestioles y font désormais leur vie.

Quand on pense qu'à une époque, ces étroits passages étaient bien plus fleuris.

En tout cas, chacun est sur ses positions en suivant le natif du coin, bien qu'elles soient variées.

Damien s'en fout, de toute façon il peut tous les tuer avec un seul doigt si il le veut.

Seule une personne avec de puissants pouvoirs pourrait à la limite lui foutre une déroutée.

Un peu comme cette fois là au Théâtre National de Strasbourg où il s'est pris la branlée de sa vie.

Si cette histoire vous intéresse, je peux toujours vous renseigner sur où vous pouvez la retrouver.

Elle s'appelle "Sacré Crossover !" et voici son lien :

resident-evil-7,forumactif,org/t468-fic-sacre-crossover-termine

Ne me dites pas merci surtout.

 **Damien : Enfoiré.**

 **Shiho : Hm...**

Pour Masumi, elle est un peu angoissée à l'idée de voir autant de sangs se déverser devant elle.

Elle en a vu des cadavres, voir même des meurtres, mais là nous sommes dans un niveau bien au dessus.

Du point de vue de Shiho, il faut guetter à ce qu'aucune embuscade ne survienne et qu'elles parviennent à bon porc.

Elle est en parallèle tiraillée et troublée par la présence de Gilbert ici, ce qui semble trop gros pour être vrai.

Pourtant quand elles arrivent à proximité de l'échafaud, planquées derrières des caisses et véhicules de combats, le doute n'est plus permis.

C'est bien le célèbre rétro chanteur français qui se trouve à genou, la tête baissée, prêt à attendre que la lame entre en contact avec sa nuque.

Les Chiens de Fidèles l'entourent, et l'un d'eux possède déjà l'arme du futur crime qu'ils commettront si elles ne les empêchent pas.

Elles vont devoir laisser le Petit Diable s'en occuper, mais avant, voici un petit résumé pour ceux qui se sont un peu assoupis.

 **Damien : Nous sommes en Syrie et il faut sauver Gilbert Montagné de Daesh car il pourrait peut être nous renseigner sur les autres Lapinous.**

 **Masumi : C'est très invraisemblable.**

 **Damien : La prochaine fois, si ça se trouve, on va tomber sur une sitcom allemande avec la Nièce de Michaels Myers et Schwarzy.**

 **Shiho : Cette série existe dans mon monde, et elle a un succès fou en Europe.**

 **Damien : Ton monde est vraiment taré.**

 **Masumi : Tu vas faire comment pour tous les neutraliser sans que Gilbert meurt ?**

 **Damien : Tu vas voir.**

 **Masumi : J'ai déjà peur.**

Le Blanc aux cheveux noirs se concentre fortement pour assembler la majeure partie de ses forces dans sa prochaine attaque.

Puis il éternue.

Tellement violemment que ça tue net la dizaine de soldats islamistes présents sur place, les faisant tomber comme des mouches.

Tout le monde, même Shiho, est bouche bée devant ce massacre fait en un claquement de narine.

 **Shiho : Thanos, il a bien changé.**

 **Rebelle : Comment il a fait ça !?**

 **Masumi : Va savoir !**

 **Damien : Je suis le meilleur, c'est tout.**

Ouais, on te croit.

En tout cas, les choses vont de bon train pour nos héroïnes puisque celui qui devait être sauvé est sauvé.

Ce dernier se relève sans aucun problème et commence déjà à applaudir ses sauveuses à sa façon qu'on lui connait.

Tous grimpent sur l'échafaud pour le rejoindre et s'en suit une discutions concentrée entre deux personnes liées sans l'être ici.

 **Shiho : Salut Gilbert, juste pour être sûr. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?**

 **Gilbert : Je reconnaîtrai cette voix n'importe où !**

 **Shiho : Vraiment ?**

 **Gilbert : Shiho Miyano !**

 **Shiho : OK, là je dois avouer ne pas trop comprendre.**

 **Gilbert : Hé, je suis le meilleur et premier fan de Detective Conan ! Je l'étais déjà avant même que Gosho ne dessine la première esquisse de Yaiba !**

 **Masumi : Comment est ce possible ?**

 **Damien : Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ?**

 **Rebelle : Je pige rien, tout ça pour moi c'est du chinois.**

 **Gilbert : Tu es l'unique et seule Shiho Miyano, et à coté de toi, il y a Masumi Sera !**

 **Masumi : Oui c'est bien moi.**

 **Gilbert : Sans même voir je peux savoir que c'est vous !**

 **Shiho : Tout ça me parait quand même plus lourd que du Flérovium.**

 **Gilbert : Je suis même le fondateur secret du Forum DCFC de la Communauté DCFR ! Les deux s'entendent super bien !**

 **Shiho : Tu as un pseudo sur les deux ?**

 **Gilbert : Oui et j'en ai eu l'idée en écoutant la chanson "** **Rodrigo y Julietta" d'un groupe il y a 10 ans au moins !**

 **Shiho : Et c'est quoi ?**

 **Gilbert : Pinoulelapin !**

 **Shiho : Je te reconnais bien là pour ce sens du choix cohérent.**

 **Masumi : Est ce que vous savez qui est le chef des Lapins de Garenne ?**

 **Gilbert : Non !**

 **Masumi : Mince.**

 **Gilbert : Mais je sais que celui ci contrôle tout, absolument tout et qu'il doit même être à notre écoute à l'heure actuelle !**

 **Rebelle : C'est n'importe quoi.**

 **Damien : Tais toi Personnage Dont On Ne Saura Jamais Le Nom.**

 **Shiho : C'est bon, il vient de confirmer ce que je soupçonnais depuis un petit moment.**

 **Masumi : Et c'est quoi ?**

 **Shiho : Je vous le dis sur le métro du retour, pour être sur que vous soyez bien assis et que vous ne risquiez pas de tomber.**

 **Damien : Pour moi ça me va.**

 **Gilbert : Allez y petits oiseaux, prenez votre envole ! Comme ça je peux aller tourner dans "Stars 80, l'affrontement final" !**

 **Personnage Dont On Ne Saura Jamais Le Nom : Bordel...**

Je me demande si elle a bien trouvé qui est derrière toute cette histoire.

Et vous, l'avez vous trouvé ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : Qui est ce ?

**Chapitre 7 : Qui est ce ?**

* * *

Nous arrivons au moment tant attendu de cette fiction.

Le moment de vérité.

Sur qui a fait venir ces trois personnes différentes dans ce monde qu'elles ne connaissent pas pour un but inconnu.

Tout en sacrifiant la vie d'un de leur précieux alliés et en retenant captif un autre qui est cher à leur cœur.

Sauf celui de Damien.

J'espère que vous avez été bon de votre coté pour découvrir son identité.

* * *

La ligne du métro semble ne jamais se terminer, alors que pourtant la fin se rapproche à grand pas.

Personne ne se trouve dans la rame où sont nos enquêtrices, comme pour leur laisser un petit moment d'intimité dans leur verdict.

Damien écoute d'une seule oreille ce qui va se dire, juste pour savoir qui il devra punir de lui avoir fait perdre du temps en l'emmenant dans ce monde pourri.

Masumi regarde son amie aux cheveux auburn avec un regard bien sérieux, attendant de voir quelle conclusion y allait en sortir, elle qui est totalement paumée et qui il faut se l'avouer, n'a rien trouvé. Elle en vient même à se dire qu'elle doit encore bosser pour arriver au niveau de son frère ou du grand romancier détective Yūsaku Kudō, le père de Shinichi.

Shiho attend un peu, car le suspense est précieux pour une bonne révélation, et puis on a l'impression qu'elle cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

Finalement le couperet tombe, et je m'en vais me taire.

 **Shiho : C'est le Narrateur le coupable.**

 **Damien : C'est cash, mais logique.**

 **Masumi : Tu es sérieuse ?**

 **Shiho : Oh oui et je peux même expliquer mon raisonnement.**

 **Masumi : Alors vas y, car je dois avouer que ça à l'air d'une blague cette identité du coupable.**

 **Shiho : Tout d'abord, j'ai remarqué certaines erreurs de cohérence par rapport à ce monde qui semble si réel en apparence.**

 **Masumi : Lesquels ?**

 **Shiho : Il y a déjà le fait que ça ne soit pas le GIGN qui ait été envoyé sur l'endroit où je me trouvais à mon arrivée ici, alors que c'est à eux d'intervenir en groupe d'opération du coté de la Gendarmerie dans ce type de cas.**

 **Masumi : Le Président avait dit que c'était par manque de moyen.**

 **Shiho : Soit, donnons lui le bénéfice de ce doute.**

 **Masumi : Tu n'as rien de plus solide ?**

 **Shiho : L'Agent Connard des Services Secrets qui était avec lui et qui avait tous les traits du méchant d'un épisode filler d'un animé policier japonais. Suis je la seule à avoir eu cette impression ?**

 **Damien : Mouais c'est pas faux.**

 **Masumi : J'ai pas remarqué ça.**

 **Shiho : Autre détail, plus flagrant, c'est le train qui va jusqu'en Syrie.**

 **Masumi : C'était pas normal ?**

 **Shiho : Alors peut être qu'il y en a qui y vont, mais absolument pas les rames du métro parisien.**

 **Masumi : Je connais rien à la France alors ça ne m'a pas choqué.**

 **Shiho : Nous pouvons aussi aborder le fait qu'il ne s'est même pas écoulé une journée depuis qu'on est là.**

 **Masumi : Et ?**

 **Shiho : Il s'est quand même passé beaucoup de choses en ce 14 Février, et de grosses distances ont été parcourues.**

 **Masumi : Ben chez moi, il se passe aussi beaucoup de choses en un seul jour.**

 **Shiho : Sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans Detective Conan actuellement.**

 **Masumi : Continue avec ton raisonnement.**

 **Shiho : Damien discute avec ce Narrateur depuis qu'on le connait, j'ai remarqué ça.**

 **Masumi : C'est vrai ça ?**

 **Damien : Hé bien depuis que ch'uis là, il y a un mec qui décrit toutes nos actions. J'avais pas l'impression que vous l'entendiez vous.**

 **Shiho : Effectivement, nous ne l'entendons pas.**

 **Masumi : Il peut juste être timbré ou faire son intéressant.**

 **Damien : Bonjour la confiance.**

 **Shiho : Après en vrac, je peux aussi citer les journaux avec l'écriture illisible comme dans un rêve ou un mauvais scénario, le comportement des personnages qui se contredisent facilement, la présence trop heureuse de Gilbert en Syrie et j'en passe. En plus, des infos que nous avons pu tirer, le Grand Méchant n'aime pas Damien et contrôle absolument tout.**

 **Damien : Comme ce mec que seul moi entend.**

 **Masumi : Mouais... J'ai dû mal à partager ta façon de penser.**

 **Shiho : Ne me dis pas que tu es encore** **cartésienne après tout ce que tu as vu depuis que tu as quitté ton monde.**

 **Masumi : J'sais pas, ça semble quand même encore plus invraisemblable que tous ce qu'on a croisé réuni ensemble.**

 **Shiho : Au pire, il reste une dernière chose à faire.**

 **Damien : Faire gréve.**

 **Shiho : Non, ouvrir cette porte blanche là bas avec le panneau 'interdiction d'entrer".**

 **Masumi : Oh bordel ! D'où elle sort c'te porte !?**

 **Shiho : Je l'avais déjà aperçu peu de temps après mon réveil, mais depuis que j'ai découvert qui nous manipulait, je la vois partout où l'on va, comme si elle nous suivait.**

 **Damien : J'aurais peut être pu la remarquer, si je faisais attention au décor.**

 **Masumi : On y entre ?**

 **Shiho : Bien sûr.**

Hé bien mes amis, je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite.

Je voudrais vous dire quelque chose juste avant, histoire que nous ayons un dernier moment d'intimité.

J'espère que vous avez été bon et avez découvert la vérité avant Shiho.

J'ai tenté de vous mettre sur des fausses pistes avec certains suspects, et peut être que j'ai réussi pour quelque uns d'entre vous.

En tout cas, merci à vous d...

Ah, ils entrent.

Je dois vous laisser.

 **Damien : Le voilà, toujours à causer à un public inconnu.**

 **Masumi : Vous aviez raison...**

 **Shiho : Évite d'exploser ton cerveau, j'aurais peut être besoin de toi pour m'occuper de ce monsieur.**

 **Masumi : Je vais essayer de rester concentrée.**

 **Shiho : Alors monsieur le Narrateur, vous** **avez un nom ?**

L'on me surnomme souvent Pinoulelapin, mais vous pouvez rester sur Narrateur si vous le souhaitez.

 **Shiho : Je savais bien que mon mari n'aurait jamais choisi un pseudo aussi ridicule, même dans un monde parallèle au notre.**

 **Damien : On va rester à Pinou, je trouve ça dévalorisant.**

Alors mes autres amis, que pensez vous de mon histoire.

Vous êtes ravi ?

 **Shiho : Même les scénarios de Maxime Moulin sont mieux, c'est pour dire.**

Oh vous êtes méchant.

 **Shiho : Pire, même ceux que ma personne et Gillou nous faisons pour rigoler sont plus sympa.**

C'est que vous n'avez pas encore vu le dénouement final.

 **Shiho : Pléonasme.**

 **Masumi : Où est Shinichi espèce de taré !?**

Vos compagnons arriveront dans le prochain chapitre.

Le temps pour moi d'aller aux toilettes, j'ai la courante.

 **Shiho : Charmant.**

 **Damien : Au moins ça va me laisser le temps de finir mon épisode de The Big Bang Theory.**

Bonne crotte à tous !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une Bonne Histoire

**Chapitre 8 : Une Bonne Histoire**

* * *

Pour avoir une bonne histoire, il faut des couples solides.

La romance en est la clé.

C'est mon avis, et mon avis prévaut sur tous les autres ici puisque c'est mon oeuvre.

Qu'en pensez vous ?

 **Damien : Si tu le dis Pinou.**

 **Shiho : Tu as fini de saluer Monsieur Hankey ?**

Oui c'est bon, mes intestins vont mieux.

Je vais donc pouvoir vous montrer vos amis...

Ou devrais je dire vos amants.

Car oui, pour les ravoir, il faudra jouer à un jeu qui implique votre amour pour eux.

 **Damien : Pour qui ?**

 **Shiho : Je ne ressens rien pour Lucy, il n'y a que pour Gilbert que j'ai des sentiments.**

 **Masumi : Il n'y qu'à moi que ça s'applique vraiment, même si c'est pas gagné.**

 **Damien : Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir quelqu'un qui est tenu en otage, alors quelqu'un pour qui j'ai des sentiments et qui n'est pas moi.**

Je vais déjà commencer par rafraîchir la mémoire de certains.

Nous avons notre premier candidat, Shinichi Kudo, le Détective Lycéen qui se la pète un petit peu trop alors qu'il n'est pas le meilleur.

 **Shinichi : Je suis quand même très bon donc j'en ai le droit.**

 **Masumi : Shinichi-kun, depuis quand tu es ici !?**

 **Shiho : Donc c'est lui Shinichi.**

 **Shinichi : Depuis le tout début, j'ai même pu observer ce que vous avez fait pour parvenir ici.**

 **Masumi : Ah... Donc, tu as tout entendu de ce que nous avons dit jusqu'à présent ?**

 **Shinichi : Oui, mais nous en parlerons une fois que je serai libre.**

 **Damien : Il n'y a que moi qui me pose la question du pourquoi il n'est plus en Conan.**

 **Masumi : C'est vrai ça, tu as retrouvé ta taille normale.**

 **Shinichi : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce Narrateur a tenu à ce que j'ai à nouveau mon apparence normal.**

C'est pour mieux dévoiler ses sentiments sans que ça soit trop glauque pour le public lambda.

Maintenant, vous m'excuserez mais il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent leur tour.

 **Lucy : Ouais, j'ai l'impression que personne ne se soucie de moi là !**

 **Shiho : C'est faux, j'ai pensé à toi.**

 **Lucy : Hé, j'ai suivi toute l'intrigue et t'étais plus occupée à retourner auprès de Gilbert et venger Zarick.**

 **Shiho : Je pensais que tu serais parvenue à te libérer tout seule pour nous retrouver plus tard.**

 **Lucy : Bon tu n'as pas tort, enfin si ce type n'avait pas des pouvoirs qui me dépassent complètement !**

 **Shiho : Ne t'en fais pas, j te sortirai de là.**

 **Masumi : Elle n'a pas l'air si forte que ça.**

 **Lucy : Hé !**

 **Damien : Et moi, j'ai le droit à quelqu'un ? Pour savoir.**

Bien sûr, tu as Michel Michel qui t'attend.

En espérant qu'il y en ait qui se rappellent de lui.

 **Michel : Maître, vous êtes enfin venu pour moi !**

 **Damien : Ah ouais c'est vrai, j't'avais oublié toi.**

 **Shiho : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que ta réaction te correspond bien, malgré le peu de temps que l'on se connait.**

 **Masumi : Il faudra le sauver lui aussi.**

 **Damien : On verra, suivant mon humeur.**

 **Michel : Oh merci Maître !**

Voilà, vous avez vos précieux proches près de vos minuscules doigts trop courts.

Si vous souhaitez les ravoir à vos cotés, il vous faudra enfin faire face à vos sentiments pour eux.

Car oui, je sais très bien ce qui titille votre cœur quand vous êtes à proximité d'eux.

Vous pouvez tromper n'importe qui, excepté votre propre cœur.

 **Damien : Ouais j'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup quand Michel me mettait un citron sur le nombril.**

 **Michel : Oui Maître !**

 **Masumi : Je n'aurais cru que ça soit Damien qui le fasse en premier.**

 **Shiho : Il y a rat hors cage.**

 **Damien : Mais ça m'a fait perdre un temps fou toute cette histoire donc tu peux crever.**

 **Michel : Non Maître !**

Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Michel doit mourir.

 **Michel : Ah... je sens... plus... mon.. co...**

Damien à fait son choix, il a assumer ses sentiments mais a quand même renoncer à la vie de son amour.

Vous n'êtes évidemment pas obligé de faire pareil que lui.

 **Shinichi : Straub-san, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.**

 **Masumi : Kudo, il est trop puissant pour pouvoir rester en prison. Tu le sais vu que tu as vu ce qu'il a fait en Syrie.**

 **Shinichi : Je le sens, mais je ne peux pas me résigner à laisser un danger ambulant comme lui errer sans soucie.**

 **Damien : Attention, j'ai les narines sensibles.**

 **Lucy : Bon bah je suis morte aussi, vu que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi si je dois te croire toi Shiho.**

 **Shiho : Enfin c'est que je croyais mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.**

 **Lucy : Comment ça ?**

 **Shiho : Gilbert est vraiment la seule personne auquel j'ai eu de l'attirance, de profonds sentiments, alors je ne sais pas...**

 **Lucy : Attends, tu ne serais donc pas Hétéro ?**

 **Shiho : Si je pense, ou peut être pas. Après, je ne crois pas être Bi ou Pansexuelle comme Gillou, sinon je l'aurais su au fond de moi.**

 **Lucy : Tu es peut être Queer ?**

 **Shiho : Au pire, je suis ce que je suis et c'est tout.**

 **Lucy : Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce que tu es ?**

 **Shiho : Une étiquette m'aidera à mettre un nom dessus mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de la chercher cette étiquette.**

 **Lucy : Et donc, tu ressens quoi au fond de toi ?**

 **Masumi : Il se passe quoi là ?**

 **Damien : Je dirais que la Blonde a envie de baiser.**

 **Shiho : Je ressens l'envie d'avoir une relation sentimentale avec toi sans trop allé dans la relation charnelle.**

 **Lucy : Pas de soucie, Ophelia s'occupera de ça.**

 **Shiho : Le Plan à Trois, c'est obligé ?**

 **Lucy : Pas vraiment, mais il va manquer quelque chose.**

 **Shiho : C'est juste que j'ai besoin de m'acclimater avant d'aller peut être plus loin.**

 **Lucy : Aaaahhh ! ! J'ai compris le pourquoi pour une fois, donc j'arrête d'insister. On fera le minimum.**

C'est bien, vous avez pu vous mettre au clair vous deux.

Il ne reste plus que les personnages de Detective Conan qui doivent se mettre au point, ce que vous attendiez le plus mes amis lecteurs.

 **Shinichi : Sera, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.**

 **Shiho : Tu avais raison Masumi, il a vraiment dû mal avec ses sentiments.**

 **Damien : Au moins il rougit, tu pourras peut être finir au lit avec lui et une rose au cul. Tiens, c'est pas con ça. Il faudrait que j'essaye ça avec mes gars et garces.**

 **Masumi : Kudo, il y a tellement de choses à dire. Tout à commencé sur une plage sans que toi et Ran vous ne vous vous en rendiez compte et maintenant je suis en train de te forcer la main pour que tu m'aides en usant de menaces pour y parvenir et ayant mis du temps à vous rappeler le passé sans aller droit au but. J'étais les fesses entre deux chaises, l'une d'elle étant maman.**

 **Shinichi : Ran...**

 **Masumi : Oh... Désolée de l'avoir mentionné comme ça, comme si elle était toujours là à nos cotés. C'est si récent.**

 **Shinichi : Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est juste que malgré le temps passé dans ce faux monde, le deuil est loin d'être fait.**

 **Masumi : Je sais, pour moi aussi.**

 **Shinichi : Néanmoins moi aussi j'ai mes torts à reconnaître.**

 **Masumi : Comment ça ?**

 **Shinichi : J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à rejeter l'aide des autres et à vouloir bosser en solo, ce qui s'est appliqué à toi. Si j'avais été malin, j'aurais dû me rendre compte depuis au moins le moment où j'ai su que tu étais la sœur d'Akai, que tu pouvais être mise dans la confidence et que tu pouvais m'être utile face aux Hommes en Noirs. En plus, il était déjà clair que tu savais avec certitude qui j'étais.**

 **Masumi : Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre pour pouvoir espérer les vaincre !**

 **Shiho : C'est bien, vous vous êtes avoué vos erreurs. C'est l'étape la plus dure en générale.**

 **Masumi : Tu crois que j'aurais peut être une chose plus tard ?**

 **Shinichi : Une chance pour quoi ?**

 **Masumi : Pour nous deux ensemble.**

 **Shinichi : Une chance pour ça, c'est vrai... Peut être Masumi.**

 **Masumi : Tu m'as appelé Masumi ? Merci Shinichi.**

 **Damien : J'ai pas compris c'est le problème avec les noms.**

 **Shiho : Tu ne connais pas leur importance au Japon ?**

 **Damien : Vite fait.**

 **Shiho : En gros, là bas si** **au cours d'une conversation avec une** **personne, tu l'appelles par son prénom sans suffixe, c'est que tu es très proche de cette personne. Soit que tu es sa meilleure amie, qu'elle est de ta famille, ou que tu es en couple avec elle.**

 **Damien : D'accord, ce qui veut dire qu'ils l'envisagent de l'être.**

 **Shiho : Ils le sous entendent du moins.**

 **Damien : Bon et sinon, c'est quand qu'on rentre chez nous, nous ?**

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous libérer.

Après tout vous avez jouer le jeu, et les fleurs du désir ont commencé à éclore.

Mon but qui est d'avoir une bonne histoire semble toucher juste.

Votre départ sera au centre du chapitre final.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Retour Chez Soi

**Chapitre 9 : Retour Chez Soi**

* * *

Déjà la fin.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Depuis que nous nous sommes quitté la dernière fois, j'ai relâché tout le monde.

Le groupe désormais composé de 6 membres se dirige vers la sortie.

Je leur ai filé un petit coup de pouce, car je suis gentil.

Nous pouvons déjà entendre une certaine personne crier avec joie et vigueur cette phrase là :

"Case Closed !"

Ils arrivent dans la zone recommandée par Alvin Yorslü'v, le gars de UNIT, après que Shiho l'ait contacté.

C'est une ancienne gare ferroviaire à l'abandon où se trouve un portail qui va les ramener dans le monde de Madame Miyano.

C'est juste une étape transitoire, puis les autres pourront revenir chez eux, ne vous en faites pas.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Je n'aime pas les Mauvaises Fins.

Ce petit chapitre de conclusion sera très court, juste le temps de vous dire quelques mots.

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent, et d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire extravagante.

J'aurais voulu mettre un peu de musique mais on me l'interdit, dommage.

Nous nous retrouverons probablement pour d'autres aventures, je l'espère tout autant épique.

En attendant prenez soin de vous et du Rock 'n' roll.

Au revoir.


	11. Épilogue 1 : Sacré Petit Diable

**Épilogue** **1 : Sacré Petit Diable**

* * *

Enfin terminé...

J'en avais marre.

Devoir être dirigé par ces deux femmes se croyant plus malines que moi.

Certes, je dois reconnaître qu'elles sont supérieurs à la moyenne des misérables humains, surtout cette fille aux cheveux rougeoyants.

Après, je ne le cache pas.

Elles étaient plutôt jolies.

Croyez moi que si j'avais dû les expédier sous terre, j'en aurais profité pour tirer un coup dans chacune d'elle avant de les enterrer.

Il faut en profiter tant que la chair est encore chaude.

Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur d'autres choses bien plus importantes.

J'ai été trop longtemps dans le camp des gentils, je dois leur montrer quel vilain je vaux.

Comme ça mon connard de père finira par se prosterner face à moi.

De même pour Lucifer, Belzébuth et tous les autres démons qui feront de même.

Un jour, je vous le jure, je dominerai les Enfers, la Terre et le Paradis.

Satan s'en mordra la queue.

Pour se faire, j'ai décidé de m'associer avec quelqu'un qui en à lui aussi marre de ce monde.

El Vamoutispachoulis, aussi connu comme Jeremy Verdier, le Dieu Mexicain de la Pluie.

Ce sont des divinités mineures du monde terrestre.

Les divinités étant créées par ces maudits humains et ne survivant que grâce à la croyance d'eux.

Si plus personne n'y croit, ils meurent.

J'ai donc tout intérêt à ce qu'on continue de croire en moi.

Nous nous sommes donc retrouvé à notre endroit habituel, pour discuter un peu.

Ce sont deux pierres arrondis censées bloquer les voitures à l'extrémité d'un parking juste à coté d'un lycée.

Certes, il y a des bancs plus confortables non loin de là, mais je préfère m'asseoir sur ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mon ami, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, s'est laissé pousser la barbe comme c'est à la mode au cinéma américain et est vêtu d'une grosse veste en fourrure.

Il a vraiment la dégaine du mystérieux héros tels que nous pouvons le voir dans bon nombre d'œuvres.

Il n'y a personne aux alentours, donc nous pouvons discuter avec impunité.

 **Moi : Jeje, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **Jeremy : Je me sens comme une fleur à laquelle on aurait recollé les pétales.**

 **Moi : J'ai encore dû mal à croire qu'ils aient vraiment cru que cette peluche c'était toi qui était mort.**

 **Jeremy : Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer leur connerie.**

 **Moi : Néanmoins, Alex n'est plus de la partie, donc il va falloir s'amuser à deux pour s'occuper d'eux.**

 **Jeremy : Si t'es pas aussi nul que la dernière fois avec Sarah et Alexis.**

 **Moi : Hé, comment je pouvais savoir que cette meuf avait de telles pouvoirs ?**

 **Jeremy : En réfléchissant un peu gros nul !**

 **Moi : Me cherche pas, sinon j'invoque Carlos V.**

 **Jeremy : Ouais, écoute ce que j'ai à dire.**

Il lâche un proute comme seul argument.

 **Jeremy : A ça je rajouterai le fait que si tu me renvoies là haut, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul pour ton but personnel.**

 **Moi : Si j'avais encore l'autre lame, j'aurais pu te tuer de façon définitive.**

 **Jeremy : Ouais tu peux repasser ce passé dont tout le monde s'en fout ou passer au futur.**

 **Moi : Tu as un plan ?**

 **Jeremy : Bien sûr, j'ai bossé pendant que tu te prélassais dans cet "autre monde".**

 **Moi : Si tu peux appeler ça "se prélasser", je dirais plus s'emmerder.**

Je ne l'aime pas trop mais il peut vraiment m'être utile sur ce coup là.

Cependant je le garde à l'œil.

Même si je le trahirai à la fin quoiqu'il arrive.

Il ne restera que moi, rien que moi, et personne d'autres.


	12. Épilogue 2 : Sexe du même Sexe

**Épilogue 2 : Plan à Trois**

* * *

Deux semaines...

Ça fait deux semaines que nous étions enfermé dans cet univers illusoire sans nous en rendre compte.

Gilbert a été beaucoup inquiet pour ma situation, de même que ma famille et mes amies.

Heureusement pour eux, je suis de retour.

Je dois vous l'avouer, ça fait bizarre d'avoir autant de personnes qui s'inquiètent réellement pour toi.

C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi.

Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, il n'y avait que ma sœur, puis Zarick et Gillou qui se faisaient du soucie pour moi.

Désormais il y a Lucy, Leon et toute cette équipe de héros mondiaux qui en font partie.

En vérité, ça fait surtout bizarre de se sentir enfin chez soi.

Car l'Homme peut être très mauvais quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose, ou même parfois quand il la comprend.

Je vous ferai surement une thèse un jour sur ça, bien qu'il y a mes prédécesseurs qui ont déjà aborder le sujet.

Mention spéciale à Nietzsche qui reste mon préféré de tous.

J'adore notamment sa vision du Nihilisme.

Si vous vous inquiétez aussi à mon sujet, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai expérimenté quelque chose de nouveau.

Une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe que moi.

Bien qu'on ait pas été jusqu'à avoir un contact avec nos organes génitaux.

Oui, j'aurais pu le dire autrement, mais j'aurais très certainement tourné autour du pot pour parvenir à ce que vous compreniez mes métaphores scientifiques.

Je suis entièrement dénudée sous ces draps, ce qui plaira aux lecteurs et lectrices les plus pervers et perverses.

Je ne suis pas seule dans ce lit à baldaquin se trouvant dans la chambre d'Ophelia que nous avons emprunté pour le coup.

Après ce moment intime où nous avons fusionné nos fluides salivaires, il est temps de prendre une pause pour discuter.

Et voilà déjà que ma partenaire du coup me pose une colle.

 **Lucy : Alors, City Hunter Shinjuku Private Eyes ou bien Nicky Larson et le Parfum de Cupidon.**

 **Shiho : Tu es vache.**

 **Lucy : Les français doivent savoir la vérité !**

 **Shiho : Si tu veux que je sois honnête, j'ai pris un plaisir nostalgique sur les deux.**

 **Lucy : Sérieux ?**

 **Shiho : Oui, l'adaptation française a réussi à toucher ma nostalgie et je la trouve très bien réussite, même en tant que film.**

 **Lucy : Je n'ai pas osé la voir, et tu vas me faire regretter ma décision.**

 **Shiho : Je dis oui pour la suite avec Cat's Eye. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai adoré leur apparition dans l'autre film.**

 **Lucy : Celui là je l'ai vu, et j'ai kiffé de réentendre la voix d'Akira Kamiya pour Ryô Saeba.**

 **Shiho : C'est vrai. Franchement, avec ces deux bijoux en l'espace de quelques jours, et le plaisir de savourer Get Wild, Footsteps et Angel Night, je peux te dire que mon mois de Février est le meilleur mois de l'année.**

 **Lucy : Malgré notre escapade chez les barjots ?**

 **Shiho : Malgré ça.**

J'entends la poignet de porte se tourner puis l'ensemble s'ouvrir face à nous.

Est ce Ophelia ?

Non, normalement elle devrait être avec une amie, Danielle, sur un plateau d'Hollywood.

C'est juste Leon qui, au vu de sa tête, ne s'attendait pas à nous trouver toutes les deux complètement dévêtues.

Heureusement, moi je suis couverte par plusieurs couches de tissus, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lucy.

Comme Gilbert, elle semble aime bien s'aérer le corps après avoir fini l'acte.

Notre visiteur nous regarde bien dans les yeux, évitant de regarder là où il ne faudrait pas.

Ce serait un coup à voir débarquer un tas de SJW pour le pendre afin de vaincre le Patriarcat.

Parce qu'il est Mâle Blanc et ne partage pas certaines de leur idées, donc il est complice.

J'ai surement dû passer à coté de bon nombre de choses durant mes deux vies solitaires.

 **Leon : Désolé de vous interrompre sans le vouloir, vous ne sauriez pas où est Ophelia ?**

 **Lucy : Elle est occupée.**

 **Shiho : N'espère pas nous rejoindre, Lucy ne sera pas d'accord.**

 **Leon : Je me doute, elle est homosexuelle et je suis son souffre douleur.**

 **Lucy : Oh dis pas ça, mais tu verras, tu auras une surprise demain.**

 **Leon : Je crains le pire.**

 **Shiho : Bon, moi je vais peut être me rhabiller.**

 **Leon : Je vous laisse faire, à plus tard.**

Il repart, me laissant renfiler ma culotte noire et le reste ensuite.

Accessoirement, je ne reviendrai pas pour l'instant sur la question du Patriarcat.

Mon point de vue à tendance à énerver les deux cotés de balances, surtout à cause de mon travail sur le sexe naturel.

J'énerve les misogynes et misandres par le fait que j'énonce clairement qu'une différence naturelle ne justifie pas une oppression sociétale.

Et l'autre camp parce qu'ils rejettent la théorie de moi et plusieurs de mes confrères de science, et donc nous croient du coté du système masculin.

Un terrain glissant qu'il faudra que je nettoie avec vigueur si vous voulez un jour une analyse dessus.

Sur ce j'ai à peu près tout énoncé.

Si vous avez des questions, écrivez un petit commentaire.

Je serai plus aimable que le Narrateur.

Je vais laisser la pensée à Masumi pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.

A une autre fois.


	13. Épilogue 3 : Trouple

**Épilogue 3 : Trouple**

* * *

Seulement deux semaines et tout semble avoir changé.

Les Vilains en Noir ont été vaincus durant notre absence, notamment grâce à mes frères.

Car oui, Shu-nii fut bel et bien ce Subaru comme je l'avais soupçonné, à mon grand plaisir.

Je suis trop heureuse qu'il soit vivant !

Maman a aussi retrouvé son apparence normale, et elle n'est pas la seule.

Shiho, celle de mon monde, a aussi repris sa forme adulte, et je suis un peu jalouse.

Elle a une bouille mignonne en vrai, et un peu plus de seins que moi.

Le truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas, car son autre version n'en avait jamais parlé, peut être parce qu'elle ne le savait pas non plus, c'est que nous sommes toutes les deux cousines. C'est fou !

C'est maman qui nous l'a appris, en la reconnaissant tout de suite d'après les photos que lui avait envoyé sa sœur avant son décès.

Ce qui veut dire que Aniki a eu une relation amoureuse avec sa cousine sans le savoir.

Après sa me dérange pas, ce qui n'est par contre pas le cas de tout le monde.

Au moins, nous allons pouvoir ravoir une bonne vie de famille.

Sans oublier, l'apprenti Sherlock Homes que j'adore le plus.

Shini-chan s'inclus désormais avec nous puisque c'est officiel, nous sommes ensemble.

Nos deux familles se sont même rencontré au détour d'un soir au Manoir Kudo.

J'en ai pu profiter pour demander un autographe à son père dont je suis une grande fan.

En plus, j'ai fait le connaissance de sa mère, une superbe actrice, super cool en vrai !

Bien qu'elle m'a pas mal charrié sur mon manque de poitrine.

Rien de méchant, et je dois avouer avoir même ri pour une fois.

Si je n'ai pas utilité le mot "couple" pour définir notre relation, c'est bien pour une raison.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y a quelqu'un en plus dans notre vie amoureuse.

J'aurais jamais cru que Shiho Alternative ait vu juste, mais nous avons réussi à former un ménage à trois avec Notre Shiho-chan.

J'étais sceptique au début, mais honnêtement ça fonctionne très bien.

Nous formons un triangle aux dimensions égales et parfaites.

N'empêche, c'est vrai que Shinichi n'est pas doué avec les sentiments, c'est son point faible.

Je me demande comment il a fait pour ne pas comprendre la métaphore du dauphin et du requin.

Tout le monde au dîner familial l'avait compris, hormis lui.

Au niveau du deuil de Ran et des réactions au sujet de la vraie identité de Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara, elles ont été diverses.

Ah oui, parce que après l'effondrement de l'organisation, tout a été révélé au grand public dans le but de causer un coup de grâce contre ces méchants.

Et la mort de notre amie a été imputé à eux, car tout ce qui est monde parallèle, ça passe mal.

Seul moi, mes amours, nos familles, le Professeur, Hattori et les Services Secrets sont au courant de la vérité.

Notre disparition a donc elle aussi été mise sur le dos du Groupe de Karasuma.

Poiro-san a eu dû mal accepté tout ça au début et était même haineux vis à vis de Shini-chan et Shiho-chan. Ça se réchauffe progressivement et je pense sincèrement quand il aura fini de dire au revoir à sa fille, ça se passera mieux. Chacun gère le décès d'un proche à sa façon, et j'admet que mon coté ça été plutôt rapide.

Pour Sonoko, elle n'en veut à personne de notre coté, et même si elle dû mal à faire passer la pilule, elle essaye de rester positive.

L'Inspecteurs et ses troupes se sont montrés très réservés, surtout pour le cas de Shiho, il y a juste Yumi qui se montre plus sympa avec elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kichi-nii l'a choisi, bien que elle aussi s'amuse à se moquer de ma faible poitrine.

Et les Gamins Detectives ont été impressionnés par toute l'histoire, et ils en redemandent encore.

Shiho et la petite Yoshida gardent encore un bon contact, malgré la réelle différence d'âge entre elles.

Pas de quoi appeler la police non plus, ah ah !

J'ai bien condensé le truc, et comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des hauts et des bas.

A l'heure actuelle, je me trouve avec le reste de notre trouple.

Nous sommes à la drôle de maison du Professeur qui n'est pas là actuellement, s'étant rendu à un congrès scientifique afin de présenter sa dernière invention. Une machine qui permet de chasser les étrangers hors du pays en chantant une vieille chanson issue du folklore irlandais.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va se faire humilier le pauvre.

Je suis posée sur le coté gauche du canapé, en train de regarder la télévision avec mes chaussons chats posés et croisés face à moi.

Shinichi est à mes cotés, en train de réfléchir pour essayer d'avoir les réponses avant les candidats de l'émission qui passe en ce moment même.

Shiho est parti répondre à la porte car quelqu'un a sonné et elle était la plus proche comme elle se préparait un café quand ça s'est produit.

Au vu de l'heure de la journée, je ne pense pas que ça soit un colis.

Je me demande qui c'est.

 **Moi : Tu penses que c'est qui ?**

 **Shinichi : La voix m'est familière mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**

 **Moi : Pareil.**

 **? ? ? : Si vous faites un effort, je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous en rappeler.**

Je vois Shiho-chan venir avec un jeune homme vêtu de l'uniforme du Lycée Ekoda et qui ressemble un peu à Shini-chan au niveau du visage, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout la même coupe de cheveux. Un air assuré marque son regard, ce qui fait que je me méfie de ce gars.

Je me demande bien pourquoi elle l'a laissé entrer.

 **Shiho : Voici Kaito Kuroba, que l'on connait principalement sous une autre forme.**

 **Kaito : Shiho, penses tu qu'ils vont trouver la réponse ?**

 **Shiho : Je ne sais pas. Je vois juste que tu te familiarises vite avec les noms.**

 **Kaito : Seulement avec les beautés aux cheveux de feu telles que toi.**

 **Shinichi : Hé, ton nom et ta façon d'agir me rappelle... Non, ça ne peut pas être lui.**

 **Moi : Être qui ?**

 **Kaito : Heureusement que je donne un coup de pouce en jouant plus sur la personnalité de mon rôle sous le clair de lune.**

 **Shinichi : Kaitō Kid !**

Kaitō Kid !?

L'autre voleur pervers qui m'avait déshabillé !

Je pensais l'avoir remis à sa place, il en demande peut être encore.

On verra bien si cette fois ci il arrive à s'en tirer.

 **Kaito : Si je suis ici, sous mon identité réelle, c'est pour te demander ton aide.**

 **Shinichi : Mon aide ?**

 **Kaito : J'ai entendu dire que toi et ces charmantes demoiselles, vous en aviez fini avec votre organisation de fous furieux, et j'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main pour d'autres types peu recommandables dans le même genre. Tu me dois bien ça après le coup de pouce que j'avais filé au Bell Tree Express.**

 **Moi : Il t'avait aidé comment ?**

 **Shiho : En ce faisait passer pour moi afin de simulé ma mort auprès des Corbeaux.**

 **Kaito : Et j'ai faillé sauté avec le wagon au passage.**

 **Moi : C'est pas très sympa ça.**

 **Shinichi : Oui bon d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider avec tes soucies.**

 **Moi : Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ?**

 **Kaito : Hé bien, ça a commencé avec mon Père, qui était le premier Kid...**

Super, une nouvelle aventure !

On verra si je peux vous la raconter une autre fois.


End file.
